<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quattro Anime (4 Souls) by NoMore_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985213">Quattro Anime (4 Souls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMore_17/pseuds/NoMore_17'>NoMore_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Souls Know, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finalmente a casa, Looking for the lost piece of your soul, Love always finds the way, M/M, Memories of Past Life, Non più, Quando WangXian incontra SoulsKnow, Quattro Anime, Recovered Memories, SoulsKnow, Supportive brother Lan XiChen, This is the whole WangXian series in one place, Trovalo, WangXian, WangXian meets SoulsKnow, traduzione italiana, È il momento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMore_17/pseuds/NoMore_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tornate a Gusu, ragazzi.<br/>Insieme.</p><p>Andate a casa.</p><p>È il momento.</p><p> </p><p>Oppure:<br/>Quattro anime.<br/>Quattro anime che vivono la medesima storia.<br/>Quattro differenti punti di vista.<br/>Quattro vite indissolubilmente intrecciate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén &amp; Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. IO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808306">4 Souls</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMore_17/pseuds/NoMore_17">NoMore_17</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Era il 2 marzo 2020.</p><p>Qualcosa era accaduta dall'altra parte del mondo.<br/>Ricordo perfettamente dov'ero. Ricordo cosa stavo facendo.<br/>Ricordo esattamente come tutto quello mi faceva sentire.<br/>Avevo solo voglia di piangere.<br/>E ho pianto.<br/>Tanto.</p><p>Ero senza parole. Provavo solo rabbia.<br/>E dolore. </p><p>E poi ...la pandemia.<br/>Il mio volo cancellato.<br/>Poi tutti i voli furono cancellati.</p><p>E c'ero io, con una palandrana fino ai piedi, e tutta la mia vita portata dentro un orribile borsone verde smeraldo.<br/>Presi la macchina e andai via. E mentre guidavo delle immagini iniziarono a danzare davanti ai miei occhi.</p><p>Scrissi "Home" quella sera stessa.<br/>Fu il mio modo di reagire a tutto quanto.<br/>Era la prima volta che scrivevo una fanfic di WangXian. La pubblicai in piena notte...</p><p>Ma non era abbastanza.<br/>C'ero dentro anima e corpo e così scrissi ancora.<br/>E ancora.</p><p>Passando da una prospettiva all'altra, ho scritto la stessa storia quattro volte.</p><p>Adesso, a poco più di un anno di distanza, ho deciso di postarle tutte insieme in italiano.</p><p>Ed è la prima volta che pubblico una fanfic in italiano, perciò siate clementi... 😊</p><p>Enjoy...<br/>Cj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Home</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'aeroporto è praticamente deserto.</p>
<p>Poche, pochissime persone si aggirano alquanto spaesate tra le sale d'attesa e i <em>gate</em> aperti per l'imbarco. La libera circolazione sembra essere in ginocchio.</p>
<p>Casa.</p>
<p>Non riesco a pensare ad altro. <em>Voglio andare a casa</em>.</p>
<p>Sento ancora la cattiveria delle persone che mi bracca. Come se cacciasse me soltanto. Ho bisogno di andare via da tutto questo. Almeno per un po'. Devo scacciare la negatività che sta lentamente ed inesorabilmente consumando la mia anima.</p>
<p>Mi chiedo, se mio padre fosse ancora vivo, cosa ne penserebbe. In momenti come questo mi manca più di ogni altra cosa.</p>
<p>Casa. <em>Voglio andare a casa</em>.</p>
<p>C'è un unico posto dove mi sento a casa, anche se tecnicamente non è casa mia. È un posto dove c'è il sole, il profumo dell'erba fresca. Il rumore dell'acqua che si mescola con il canto degli uccelli.</p>
<p>La mia oasi felice. Dove posso liberamente pensare, sognare, leggere, disegnare, ascoltare musica e suonare.</p>
<p>Chissà perché posso fare queste semplici cose solo quando me ne sto da solo. Come se soltanto in solitudine io possa essere veramente me stesso.</p>
<p><em>Me stesso</em>.</p>
<p>Ma dopotutto, chi sono io veramente?<br/>A volte mi sembra di essere uno spirito vagante, un abitante occasionale di questo corpo che mi porta in giro per il mondo. Senza meta.</p>
<p>L'altoparlante annuncia un volo cancellato. <em>Un altro</em>. Che sta succedendo in questi giorni? La gente sembra impazzita, i trasporti sono in tilt.</p>
<p>Controllo il mio volo. Sembra in orario.</p>
<p>Mi guardo intorno. I divanetti in pelle dell'area C sono insolitamente vuoti. Ci sono così poche persone che quasi spaventa. È surreale.</p>
<p>Anche il pianoforte a coda che campeggia in un angolo della sala è libero.</p>
<p>Mi piace questa nuova cosa che ci sia un pianoforte in ogni aeroporto, in ogni stazione, messo a disposizione dei viaggiatori che vogliano trasmettere e condividere un'emozione. Di quelle che solo la musica riesce a tirare fuori.</p>
<p>Chissà magari potrei...</p>
<p>Non ho mai suonato in pubblico. Non sono un pianista. Le lezioni di piano che mi hanno imposto da bambino me le ricordo come una tortura.</p>
<p>Però il pianoforte, nella mia vita, c'è sempre stato. E la musica pure.</p>
<p>Ultimamente in maniera più.. come dire... <em>intensa.</em></p>
<p>Lentamente mi avvio verso lo splendido <em>Steinway</em> che ammicca dal alto opposto del grande salone delle partenze.</p>
<p>Il mio passo è lungo e cadenzato. Talmente lento che mi pare di muovermi su un cuscino d'aria.</p>
<p>Il tacco dello stivaletto che indosso risuona sul marmo lucido. Toc. Pausa. Toc. Pausa. Toc.</p>
<p>Il cappotto di pelle nera che mi scende fino ai piedi si muove come un mantello d'altri tempi sulle mie spalle.</p>
<p>Un paio di teste si girano a guardarmi. Ci sono abituato, non me ne curo. Sarà l'effetto della palandrana che indosso.</p>
<p>Chissà poi come mi è venuto in testa di comperare questo cappotto.</p>
<p>Sono molte le cose strane che faccio impulsivamente di recente. A parte comperarmi un cappotto che sembra uscito direttamente dal set di Matrix.</p>
<p>Ho comperato su Amazon un <em>dizi</em>. Nero di bambù, lucido. Ha anche una nappina rosso scarlatto attaccata ad una estremità.</p>
<p>Suonavo il flauto dolce alle elementari, ma un <em>dizi</em> cinese... Eppure non ho saputo resistere. Qualcosa mi ha spinto a comperarlo, e meno di ventiquattr'ore ore dopo, era nelle mie mani.</p>
<p>Forse è tutta colpa di questa musica che ho in testa da giorni. No... sono settimane, forse mesi...</p>
<p>Una melodia che accompagna tutto quello che faccio. Giorno e notte.</p>
<p>A volte mi scalda il cuore, a volte mi chiude lo stomaco. È travolgente, quasi schiacciante, ma ancora non ho capito se è più gioia, o più dolore.</p>
<p>C'è qualcosa, lo sento. Qualcosa che dovrei avere. <em>Qualcuno </em>che dovrei avere. Eppure... non ce l'ho.</p>
<p>Guardo il mogano lucido davanti a me. Lentamente appoggio il mio bagaglio in terra. Mi soffermo per un attimo a pensare che qui dentro c'è tutta la mia vita. Tutto quello di cui non posso fare a meno è racchiuso in un piccolo bagaglio a mano. Un pc con la memoria piena, un iPad con tutti i miei libri, qualche blocco da disegno, un paio di agende dove tento di scrivere quello che mi appare dietro agli occhi chiusi, quello che sogno, o che immagino, o forse sono ricordi? Ricordi di cosa? Un giorno forse scriverò un libro, chissà.</p>
<p>Queste le cose in questo piccolo borsone verde, con della biancheria intima, un cambio d'abito, e nulla più.</p>
<p>Viaggio leggero, non mi serve altro. Il cellulare è al collo, appeso con un cordone argento in queste cover all'ultima moda. Ne ho anche una di ricambio. Il cordone, ovviamente, rigorosamente nero.</p>
<p>Penso che, se il mondo finisse, ho con me tutto quello che mi serve. Per andarmene. O per ricominciare.</p>
<p>Devo abbassare la panchetta del piano, sono decisamente più alto dell'ultimo occupante. Spingo all'indietro il cappotto e mi siedo.</p>
<p>Istintivamente porto indietro i capelli, rifaccio la mezza coda incasinata che porto sempre, avvolgo tre volte il solito codino nero, che tengo al polso quando non lo uso, al quale fuori dall'istinto ho aggiunto un pezzo di nastro rosso che ho trovato abbandonato in un cassetto qualche settimana fa.</p>
<p>Prima che mi sentissi sopraffatto dalla negatività che sembrava avermi puntato così improvvisamente quanto inaspettatamente. Un pezzo di stoffa rossa che sembrava avermi dato un po' di coraggio. E che adesso pende svolazzante dal quel nido incasinato che sono i miei capelli all'altezza della nuca.</p>
<p>Inspiro a fondo, e poggio le mani sui tasti.</p>
<p>Ebano e avorio sono freddi al tatto, ma invitanti.</p>
<p>Quasi titubante lascio che la musica fluisca direttamente dalla mia anima.</p>
<p>♪<em>Mi... </em>♪<em>Do, La, Si, Sol, Mi...</em>♪</p>
<p>Chiudo gli occhi. È come se le mie dita godessero di vita propria. Volano leggere sulla tastiera, come non hanno fatto mai.</p>
<p>E io sento qualcosa. Qualcosa che sale dal profondo.</p>
<p>È <em>energia</em>. Come se fosse una cosa tangibile, un calore, una luce forse. Sale da dentro e si propaga all'esterno.</p>
<p>Come un'onda che mi avvolge. Che avvolge tutto.</p>
<p>Ho letto da qualche parte qualcosa sull'<em>energia spirituale</em>. Per la verità ho letto talmente tante cose di recente... Il mio iPad dice che in due mesi ho terminato settanta libri, praticamente la mia quota annuale.</p>
<p>Ma che cos'è la <em>quota annuale</em>? Un obiettivo di lettura? Io leggo e basta.</p>
<p>Leggo, ed ogni cosa mi riporta allo stesso punto. Come se stessi girando intorno a qualcosa. Qualcosa che non capisco.</p>
<p>So che da qualche parte ci sono tutte le risposte, sono vicine, posso quasi prenderle... ma mi sfuggono come un soffio tra le dita</p>
<p>♪ <em>La...</em> ♪<em>Si, Do, Re, Sol, La...</em> ♪</p>
<p>Ho la gola chiusa, respiro a fatica mentre la musica continua a scorrere. Mentre <em>l'energia</em> continua a scorrere.</p>
<p>Sento le lacrime che mi pizzicano le palpebre. Non apro gli occhi. Non le lascio uscire. Come non lascio uscire mai niente.</p>
<p>Immagini famigliari e al contempo sconosciute si affacciano dietro le mie palpebre chiuse. È come se qualcuno mi dicesse: "<em>Vai a casa. È ora</em>".</p>
<p>Lo stomaco si stringe, qualcosa mi spinge ad aprire gli occhi, che da troppo tempo sono chiusi sul mondo.</p>
<p>Davanti a me c'è la vetrata della sala Vip. Riflesso nel vetro, un ragazzo.</p>
<p>Anche se l'immagine non è troppo nitida, si capisce che è di una bellezza che mozza il fiato. Il viso di porcellana, i capelli neri acconciati in una elaborata pettinatura... L'immagine tremola per un momento e rivela altri particolari. Indossa una specie di cappotto bianco come la neve che arriva a toccare terra. Un nastro candido gli avvolge la fronte.</p>
<p>Sbatto le palpebre all'insolita visione e il ragazzo nel vetro non c'è più.</p>
<p>Sento però la sua presenza alle mie spalle. Ne avverto gli occhi su di me. Come una carezza, qualcosa di fisico.</p>
<p>Cerco di ricompormi e mi alzo. Sempre di spalle riprendo il mio bagaglio e lentamente, <em>molto</em> lentamente, mi giro. È lui. È ancora lì.</p>
<p>Nessun cappotto bianco, nessuna pettinatura sofisticata, porta un giaccone verde militare su un paio di morbidi jeans. I capelli sono appena un po' lunghi sulle spalle e più corti sulla fronte. Sulla quale non c'è alcun nastro.</p>
<p>Ha un che di familiare, forse è un attore. O un cantante. Oppure uno sportivo. So che l'ho già visto da qualche parte, ma non riesco a ricordarmi dove.</p>
<p>Di nuovo quella sensazione di un qualche ricordo che scappa come sabbia tra le dita...</p>
<p>Lui ha gli occhi fissi sul pianoforte, come se fosse ancora rapito dalla musica che ho suonato fino ad un attimo fa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se mi chiede che cos'era cosa gli rispondo? Che ce l'ho in testa ma non ho idea di cosa sia?</em>
</p>
<p>Mi infastidisce il pensiero di poter deludere questo meraviglioso sconosciuto, e quasi spero che non mi chieda niente, che non mi rivolga nemmeno la parola, se è per questo.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi si spostano nei miei. Ed io resto a bocca aperta. L'intensità dello sguardo mi blocca al suolo. Non credo che sarei in grado di muovermi nemmeno se lo volessi. Per la verità anche lui appare turbato, sebbene il suo volto sia assolutamente immobile, senza che esprima emozione alcuna. Una meravigliosa statua di giada purissima.</p>
<p>Come in trance abbozzo un sorriso, o almeno il mio cervello comanda un qualche movimento del mio viso che non ho idea in che cosa si sia tradotto. Ma l'intenzione era quella di un sorriso. Sghembo, forse stralunato, ma pur sempre un sorriso.</p>
<p>La sua bocca si muove impercettibilmente, un movimento talmente minuscolo che mi chiedo se non sia frutto della mia immaginazione.</p>
<p>Non so quanto tempo è passato. Un angolo remoto della mia mente si chiede se non abbia perso l'aereo.</p>
<p>Casa, penso. <em>Devo andare a casa.</em></p>
<p>Cerco di ricompormi, devo passargli vicino per raggiungere il mio <em>gate</em>. Abbasso gli occhi e mi muovo.</p>
<p>Nemmeno è uscito completamente dal mio campo visivo che mi sento afferrare un braccio.</p>
<p>Mi fermo.</p>
<p>Mi volto.</p>
<p>La sua mano è sulla pelle nera della manica del mio cappotto. Stringe l'avambraccio con fermezza. Una presa gentile ma risoluta. I suoi occhi non si sono mossi di un millimetro.</p>
<p>Fuori dall'istinto gli prendo il polso con la mano libera. Non porto guanti. È pelle contro pelle.</p>
<p>È come prendere la scossa.</p>
<p><em>Com'era quella cosa dell'energia?</em> La sento tutta adesso. Come se lui avesse aperto un varco nel mio essere e l'Universo in persona avesse risposto.</p>
<p>È come se ogni pezzo andasse al suo posto. Chi sono, perché sono qui, dove sto andando...</p>
<p>Niente ha più importanza, tutto l'odio degli ultimi giorni, la gente che mi vuole morto, quelli che, un tempo amici, mi si sono rivoltati contro. Nulla importa più...</p>
<p><em>Chi sei?</em> dovrebbe essere la domanda più naturale del mondo, e invece nemmeno si affaccia alla mia mente. È come se la mia anima sapesse esattamente <em>lui</em> chi è. Come se sapesse che questo splendido individuo è già parte della mia vita, quella vera. Come se lo stesse aspettando. Da tanto di quel tempo...</p>
<p>Nessuno dei due dice una parola per svariati minuti. Solo i nostri occhi sembrano persi in una muta conversazione tutta loro.</p>
<p>È lui il primo a rompere il silenzio.</p>
<p>La sua voce è calda, talmente profonda da scuotermi fin nelle viscere.</p>
<p>Due sillabe: "Wei Ying."</p>
<p>Due sillabe.</p>
<p>Un nome.</p>
<p>Il <em>mio</em> nome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sono a casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. TU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Find him.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sei di corsa.</p><p>Come al solito.</p><p>È talmente normale che nemmeno ci fai più caso. Sei continuamente, costantemente di corsa, inseguendo qualcosa. O meglio<em>, qualcuno</em>.</p><p>Una ricerca spasmodica, serrata. Devi trovarlo. Prima che sia troppo tardi.</p><p>
  <em>Prima che sia troppo tardi.</em>
</p><p><em>Troppo tardi</em>... Troppo tardi per cosa?</p><p>Non lo sai. Nemmeno sai chi o che cosa tu stia cercando esattamente.</p><p>Di recente, sei sulle spine più del solito. Senti che qualcosa sta per succedere. Non fai che ripetertelo.</p><p><em>Già ma che cosa?</em> Uscire definitivamente fuori di senno, forse.</p><p>Tuo fratello è il solo che sembra comprendere, o quantomeno accettare, la tua follia. Anche se è preoccupato per te, non fa domande. Accetta quello che sei disposto a condividere senza farti pressioni.</p><p>Per la verità lui è in grado di leggerti dentro, senza che tu possa fare niente per impedirglielo. Non che tu voglia farlo, in verità. Gli vuoi bene, come lui ne vuole a te. Un pezzo importante nella tua sconvolgente e stravagante vita.</p><p>Lui è tutto quello che tu non sei. Seppur così simili nell'aspetto, non potrebbero esserci due persone più diverse. <em>Fratello</em> è socievole, aperto, gentile. Con una vita sociale intensa, amato, rispettato da tutti tanto quanto tu sei temuto. Le persone sono intimidite da te. Forse per il tuo aspetto austero e solenne, o forse per i tuoi occhi di ghiaccio. Poco importa se non ti conoscono, semplicemente, per quanto possibile, evitano di interagire con te. Ai loro occhi sei lontano, inavvicinabile, irraggiungibile.</p><p>Beh... Tu non ami interagire con loro, e dunque va bene così.</p><p>Il tuo valore lo hai provato sul campo. Tanti campi, invero. Non sarai un uomo d'espressione, ma sei certamente un uomo d'azione.</p><p>E non ne sbagli una. Cantante, pilota, attore... sono davvero poche le cose che non sai fare. E sempre al meglio, peraltro.</p><p>Tutto questo però non sarebbe possibile senza tuo fratello. Lui ti spiana la strada tra le persone, comprende ogni tuo bisogno ed ogni tuo disagio senza che nemmeno tu debba dargli voce.</p><p>E ti appoggia. Sempre. Qualunque cosa tu faccia.</p><p>Fratello, amico, alleato. È grazie a lui se non sei impazzito in tutti questi anni. <em>Non ancora,</em> almeno.</p><p>Non ti hai mai giudicato. Non ha mai giudicato la tua ossessione. Alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sei in grado di spiegare neppure a te stesso. Alla ricerca del pezzo mancante della tua anima.</p><p>Lui è lì. Silenziosamente al tuo fianco. Fino alla fine. Qualunque cosa accada. Ovunque ti porti questa follia, lui semplicemente ti sorride e ti dice: "<em>Trovalo.</em>"</p><p>Come stamattina. Quando si è offerto di accompagnarti in aeroporto, ma tu hai preferito venire da solo con la moto.</p><p>Dovrai lasciarla nel parcheggio custodito dell'aerostazione, finché qualcuno del tuo staff non sarà mandato a riprenderla. Per poi chiedersi dove accidenti dovranno mandartela la prossima volta... Sì perché non sai mai esattamente dove sei diretto.</p><p><em>Navigazione a vista</em>, la chiami. Hai una sensazione, una visione e ti lanci anima e corpo verso la tua prossima meta. Che sarà solo un altro indizio. C'è sempre un altro indizio, verso un altro, e un poi un altro ancora.</p><p>Indizi, <em>segni</em> che ti portano in giro per il mondo, nei posti più impensabili, qualche volta impervi a volte remoti.</p><p>Come faccia tuo fratello a trovare ogni volta l'evento giusto e il giusto invito, resta un mistero. Un servizio fotografico, una gara, un concerto... c'è sempre il modo per essere nel tale posto nel tempo giusto.</p><p>Segui i segni e non ne lasci dietro di te. Sei quello che cerca, non quello che deve essere trovato. Nessuno mai si chiede perché compari con così poco preavviso da un capo all'altro del pianeta.</p><p>Raccogli le briciole che un dispettoso Pollicino lascia dietro di sé, cercando di non tralasciarne nemmeno una.</p><p>È tutta la vita che fai questo. Giri per il pianeta come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo. Hai abbastanza energia per non patire le lunghe ore in volo, il jet lag, le differenze di clima o altro.</p><p>Hai partecipato ad una gara fuori MotoGP su un circuito in un posto di cui nemmeno riesci a pronunciare il nome, a quattordici ore di aereo da dove ti trovavi in quel momento, senza battere ciglio. Tuo fratello ha smosso mare e monti perché l'organizzazione si giocasse una <em>wild card</em> con te. Ma era vitale che tu andassi in quella lontana landa desolata in mezzo al deserto.</p><p><em>Vitale</em>. Così gli avevi detto. È sempre così per te. Ogni volta è come se questo facesse la differenza tra la vita e la morte.</p><p>
  <em>Trovalo.</em>
</p><p>Chissà, forse è davvero così. Chissà cosa accadrebbe se mai ti fermassi davvero. Sembra quasi che la tua ricerca spasmodica sia l'unica cosa che ti tiene in vita. Null'altro ha importanza.</p><p>Sei visto da tutti come un uomo freddo, da cui non traspare emozione alcuna. Non hai amici, nessuna relazione. Mai avuta. L'unica forma di eccitazione, quasi febbrile, è dovuta al ritrovamento di un nuovo indizio, un nuovo segno che punta in una qualche nuova direzione.</p><p>Laddove l'evidenza di tale <em>eccitazione febbrile </em>è data da un impercettibile inarcamento di un sopracciglio, seguito da un ancor più impercettibile movimento della bocca, che prova disperatamente a tirarsi su, quasi implorando di diventare almeno un mezzo ghigno.</p><p>Praticamente non se ne accorge nessuno.</p><p>l tuo cuore però palpita.</p><p>Senza controllo.</p><p>Ogni volta è come se volesse saltare fuori dal petto e lanciarsi in prima persona verso la nuova meta dettata dall'ultimo segno. Dall'ultimo indizio.</p><p><em>Trovalo</em>.</p><p>Per la verità solo tu puoi considerarli <em>indizi</em>. Sono assolute casualità che il tuo cervello ossessionato elabora in maniera del tutto irresponsabile, attribuendo loro significati e sensi che vanno al di là della logica e dell'umana comprensione.</p><p>Convinto ogni volta che sia l'ultimo traguardo, che sia la volta buona, che finalmente troverai quello che la tua anima brama così tanto.</p><p>Ed ogni volta ti ritrovi a mani vuote e con il cuore sanguinante, ma pronto a provarci ancora. E ancora.</p><p>
  <em>E ancora.</em>
</p><p>Ti guardi intorno. Ancora non sai perché sei qui.</p><p>Ti sei precipitato verso questa nuova città inseguendo un profumo.</p><p>Scuoti il capo. Stavolta l'hai fatta davvero grossa. Mai indizio è stato più impalpabile di questo. Hai piantato <em>l'After-Party</em> della più famosa casa di moda del pianeta, di cui sei orgoglioso testimonial peraltro, in piena settimana della moda, solo perché il bouquet di un certo vino che stavano servendo ti aveva colpito come una palla da demolizione. Aveva acceso tutte le tue cellule. Fin nel profondo della tua anima.</p><p>Nemmeno ci volevi andare a quell'evento. Non ami questo genere di cose, di solito è tuo fratello che si occupa delle pubbliche relazioni. Ma questo era diverso, e non solo perché sei tu il loro volto commerciale e non lui. Qualcosa ti aveva spinto ad andare. E, allo stesso modo, <em>qualcosa</em> ti aveva spinto a correre via.</p><p>
  <em>Trovalo.</em>
</p><p>Non appena hai scoperto dove venisse prodotto il vino, il cui aroma ti aveva ridotto ad una poltiglia emozionale, ovviamente passata inosservata ai più, hai mollato tutto. Senza nemmeno aspettare che tuo fratello ti trovasse la giusta copertura, il giusto evento, o comunque la giusta scusa per essere in un posto nuovo così a stretto giro.</p><p>La cosa divertente è che tu nemmeno lo bevi, il vino...</p><p>E sei arrivato qui, una sconosciuta per quanto bellissima città, stretta tra l'azzurro del mare e il verde della <em>Montagna</em>.</p><p>Hai trovato le istruzioni all'arrivo in Hotel, l'unica cosa che sei riuscito a prenotare prima di partire così all'improvviso. Ti stavano aspettando in un <em>Caffè Letterario</em> del centro storico. Il tuo povero, esasperato fratello aveva accettato un invito, di qualche tempo prima, per un'intervista in un posto che portava avanti la fusione tra cultura tradizionale e multi etnicità, storia antica e civiltà moderna, il tutto attraverso pittura, letteratura e musica.</p><p>Perché volessero te, non era chiaro.</p><p>Il posto era carino. Caldo e d accogliente. Non ti saresti lamentato in ogni caso. Era stato un autentico colpo di fortuna che tuo fratello avesse ripescato quest'invito proprio nella città che tu improvvisamente avevi deciso di <em>dover</em> visitare.</p><p>C'era un piccolo set predisposto con luci per le foto, un divanetto per le interviste, e nella stanza adiacente un piccolo palco con gli strumenti già montati e connessi all'impianto audio del locale.</p><p>Tutt'intorno scaffali e scaffali colmi di libri. Non un singolo spazio era rimasto vuoto. Probabilmente avevano preso molto sul serio la questione del <em>Caffè Letterario</em>.</p><p>Distrattamente avevi letto qualche titolo. Non avevano un criterio di catalogazione. Arte, storia, filosofia, qualunque cosa. Hai riconosciuto almeno otto lingue diverse, ideogrammi compresi. Insieme sullo stesso scaffale coabitavano romanzi e vecchi miti, testi sacri e indagini scientifiche, trattati sull'astronomia e partiture musicali.</p><p>Un brivido aveva scosso il tuo corpo quando sovrappensiero avevi passato un dito sulle coste consumate.</p><p><em>Energia</em>...</p><p>Quello che però aveva attirato la tua attenzione, tanto da farti muovere senza nemmeno rendertene conto, era stato un particolare oggetto seminascosto nell'ombra.</p><p>Una vecchia cetra era appoggiata su uno dei ripiani bassi della libreria. Praticamente nascosta alla vista di chiunque fosse entrato in quella stanza. Completamente invisibile a meno di sapere <em>esattamente</em> dove andare a guardare.</p><p>I tuoi piedi ti avevano portato lì, davanti ad uno strumento antico che ormai oggigiorno nessuno suona più.</p><p>Seguendo solo l'istinto avevi posato le dita sul legno lucido, delicatamente quasi con reverenza. Avevi pizzicato con l'altra mano una corda a caso, un <em>Mi</em>, e lo strumento aveva risposto. Il vibrato era risuonato nel vuoto della sala.</p><p>Un <em>Do</em>.</p><p>Eri rimasto sbalordito a guardare quelle corde che avevano risposto al suono senza che tu le toccassi. Non avevi la forza di tirare via le tue mani. Le corde avevano vibrato ancora. <em>La, Si</em>. E ancora. <em>Sol, Mi</em>.</p><p>"Non sapevo sapessi suonare la cetra. C'è qualcosa che non sai fare?" La voce era arrivata alle tue spalle. Di scatto avevi tolto via le mani. La tua pelle formicolava.</p><p>Il tuo corpo nascondeva lo strumento alla vista, ovvio che avessero pensato fossi tu a suonarlo. Ma chi aveva pizzicato le corde? Era mai possibile che tu avessi fatto qualcosa senza rendertene conto? Magari avevi <em>pensato</em> di suonarla e lo avevi fatto davvero?</p><p>Ancora adesso non sai rispondere. Non sei più sicuro di niente. E adesso di nuovo, come ieri sera, qualcosa nel tuo petto vibra, si contorce. Fa male. Come se qualcosa scalpitasse per venire fuori.</p><p><em>Trovalo</em>.</p><p>E quella melodia... quella melodia tu la conosci.</p><p>♪ <em>Mi... </em>♪ <em>Do, La, Si, Sol, Mi...</em> ♪</p><p>Nel profondo del tuo cuore sai che è così. Non l'hai mai veramente sentita da nessuna parte, non l'hai mai suonata, ma sai che la conosci. Potresti continuare. ♪ <em>La... </em>♪ <em>Si, Do, Re, Sol, La</em>... ♪ Come se l'avessi composta tu stesso.</p><p>Una vibrazione dell'anima.</p><p>Non ricordi molto della tua serata. Sai solo che in qualche modo l'hai portata a termine.</p><p>In qualche modo hai nascosto quell'emozione, che è straripata, superando ogni barriera della coscienza, e ti aveva lasciato con il cuore palpitante e il fiato corto.</p><p>Non che qualcuno se ne sia accorto. Sai essere una statua perfettamente priva di espressione.</p><p>Una scultura di ghiaccio, ti definiscono.</p><p>La verità è che quello che provi non è affare di nessuno. Per chi galoppa il tuo cuore, nemmeno.</p><p>Appartieni già a qualcuno. E questo qualcuno è l'unico che saprà come liberare il tuo cuore ingessato. Strato dopo strato. Solo a questo qualcuno sarà concesso di entrare.</p><p>Sei a cavallo della tua moto, ancora fermo qui e ancora non sai esattamente cosa stai facendo. Un'ombra nera ti passa accanto. Il tuo sguardo si posa sul verde brillante, quasi fosforescente del suo bagaglio.</p><p><em>Chi accidenti si compra un borsone di quel colore?</em> Una vocina ti invita a non criticare troppo: è lo stesso identico colore del casco che hai indosso.</p><p><em>Vabbè magari per un casco ci sta</em>.</p><p>Davvero?</p><p>Scuoti il capo a questi pensieri e cerchi di capire da dove si entra per il parcheggio temporaneo. E ancora una volta ti chiedi perché sei qui. Il tuo volo è stasera, mentre adesso è appena ora di colazione.</p><p>Sospiri. Dopo quello che è accaduto ieri sera, non sei riuscito a chiudere occhio. Con il cuore che martellava nel petto e una certa melodia nella testa.</p><p>Così stamattina ti sei alzato, hai impacchettato poche cose in uno zaino e hai lasciato l'albergo sulla tua moto.</p><p>Solo due parole al tuo basito, ma non troppo, fratello, al quale hai lasciato il resto dei tuoi bagagli, una serie infinita di incontri da riprogrammare e finanche il tuo adorato skateboard.</p><p>Hai deciso di viaggiare leggero stavolta, nemmeno tu sai esattamente dove stai andando. Solo quella vocina in testa che sussurra: <em>trovalo</em>.</p><p>Lasci finalmente la moto nel parcheggio dedicato, chiudi il casco in un armadietto a combinazione. E ti avvii verso l'entrata dell'aerostazione.</p><p>Usi sempre gli stessi numeri per le combinazioni, ciononostante mandi un messaggino di testo a tuo fratello per quando verrà a recuperarlo.</p><p>Ci tieni a questo casco verde. È il tuo preferito.</p><p>Per una volta che non hai bagagli da imbarcare, ai banchi del check-in non c'è nessuno in fila.</p><p>Ovviamente.</p><p>Ti fermi a guardare il tabellone delle partenze, poi ti ricordi che il tuo volo non lo troverai: è troppo presto. Rimani per un momento incerto sul da farsi e ti guardi intorno.</p><p>Scorgi l'ombra nera che ti è passata accanto prima nel viale. Un cappotto di pelle lungo fino a sfiorare il pavimento sta salendo su per la scala mobile che porta ai controlli di sicurezza. Stringi leggermente gli occhi per osservare meglio. Il verde del borsone, nascosto dalla balaustra, si intravede appena. Qualcos'altro cattura il tuo sguardo però. Una lingua rossa come il sangue cade dai suoi capelli corvini acconciati in una mezza coda di cavallo al'altezza della nuca. Un faro di fuoco che brilla in netto contrasto con tutto quel nero.</p><p>Come mosso da qualcosa di incontrollabile ti dirigi anche tu verso le scale mobili.</p><p>Quando metti il primo piede sul primo gradino, l'ombra è già fuori dalla tua vista. Il tuo cuore accelera, non capisci perché. Ma ti affretti su questa trappola infernale, che improvvisamente ti appare troppo lenta.</p><p>Quasi lo manchi al controllo per la sicurezza. Cerchi una palandrana nera lunga fino ai piedi, non pensando che te lo fanno togliere il soprabito ai controlli.</p><p>I tuoi occhi vagano insistentemente tra le poche persone in fila.</p><p>È <em>quel</em> rumore, che improvvisamente ti fa scattare la testa nella giusta direzione.</p><p>Toc. Pausa. Toc. Pausa. Toc.</p><p>È il suo passo. Lento, cadenzato.</p><p>Eccolo lì.</p><p>Il cappotto nero è appena tornato su un paio di spalle larghe, raccoglie quell'orribile borsone verde e imbocca la galleria del Duty-free.</p><p>Perdi istanti preziosi al controllo. Leva il giubbotto, la sciarpa, gli occhiali, posa il telefono e l'orologio nella vaschetta. Ripesca la bustina coi liquidi che è finita in fondo allo zaino...</p><p>
  <em>Non potete guardare attraverso i monitor invece di farmi tirare fuori tutto?</em>
</p><p>Vorresti urlargli contro, vorresti mettergli le mani addosso. Invece, come al solito, sei una maschera di impassibilità.</p><p>Le scarpe fanno suonare il metal detector. Torna indietro, leva le scarpe, ripassa sotto il metal detector... Suona ancora.</p><p>Cazzo, la cintura. Ti devono perquisire.</p><p>Ok che si muovessero, invece di chiacchierare tra di loro.</p><p>Vogliono la carta d'imbarco, ma la tua carta d'imbarco è sul telefono, e il telefono è sotto lo scanner.</p><p>La tua pazienza è giunta al limite. La tua espressione sarà pure algida come al solito, ma se uno sguardo potesse uccidere... un certo funzionario sarebbe già morto stecchito.</p><p>E il suo ciarliero compare, pure.</p><p>Sei finalmente dall'altro lato del controllo di sicurezza.</p><p>Dopo aver rimesso scarpe, cintura, occhiali, soprabito, sciarpa, orologio e telefono cellulare, dopo aver rimesso nello zaino i liquidi, l'iPad, l'agenda e finanche il fodero delle lenti che aveva, a quanto pare, una forma sospetta, puoi finalmente correre attraverso il Duty-free diretto alle sale d'attesa per l'imbarco.</p><p>Hai superato tutta la galleria del Duty-free, due bar, un rivenditore di prodotti tipici, un paio di boutique di alta moda e un ristorante giapponese. E adesso non sai che fare.</p><p>I segnali indicano le sale A e B al piano inferiore e la sala C al primo piano.</p><p>Hai passato lo sguardo su tutta l'aerea davanti a te, niente.</p><p>Lo hai perso.</p><p><em>Trovalo</em>.</p><p>L'altoparlante annuncia un volo cancellato. È il terzo da quando sei qui. Nemmeno ti chiedi cosa potrà accadere al tuo di volo. Stasera ti appare così distante...</p><p>Rimani un momento davanti al tabellone in cerca di un qualche indizio su dove dirigerti. Improvvisamente alle tue spalle, toc. Pausa. Toc. Pausa. Toc.</p><p>Se possibile, ancor più lento di prima.</p><p>Ti giri seguendo il suono del tacco che batte sul marmo lucido. Dio benedica il marmo lucido e la sala semivuota che fa rimbombare questo suono.</p><p>
  <em>Area C.</em>
</p><p>L'ombra si dirige a passi lenti verso l'area C.</p><p>Forse è diretta verso la sala VIP. <em>Bene,</em> pensi, hai il pass per il <em>lounge</em> nel portafogli. Puoi andarci anche tu.</p><p>L'ombra si ferma. Immobile, come sospesa nel tempo e nello spazio. Sembra indecisa. Allunga una mano.</p><p>Dal tuo punto di osservazione non distingui i dettagli, ma in qualche modo sai che la sua mano è grande e forte. Le dita lunghe e affusolate, come quelle di un pianista.</p><p>Ed in effetti c'è un pianoforte davanti a lui. Poco prima dell'ingresso della sala VIP.</p><p>Forse è sempre stato lì che era diretto.</p><p>È ancora in piedi. La sua mano passa come una carezza morbida sul legno lucido dello strumento a coda. Forse abbozza un sorriso, ma non ne sei sicuro, sei troppo lontano per distinguere i particolari del suo viso.</p><p>Si siede, le sue ginocchia sbattono sul legno, non ti eri reso conto di quanto fosse alto.</p><p>Lo guardi abbassare la panchetta del piano fino all'altezza giusta per permettere alle sue lunghe leve di alloggiarsi comodamente. Si tira su i capelli. Riaggiusta la mezza coda spettinata nella stessa identica forma che aveva un attimo fa, ancora quel nastro rosso che guizza come fuoco vivo in quel mare di nero.</p><p>Segui i suoi movimenti come al rallentatore. Le sue mani si appoggiano leggere sui tasti. Lo osservi come se non fossi lì.</p><p><em>♪ Mi... </em> <em>♪ Do, La, Si, Sol, Mi... </em> <em>♪</em></p><p>Quelle note... Ti senti come se fossi un'entità fuori dal tuo stesso corpo.</p><p>Ti muovi.</p><p>Silenziosamente.</p><p>Vai verso di lui. Non ne puoi fare a meno. Nemmeno hai la percezione del movimento.</p><p>Vedi solo il pianoforte più vicino. E, con lui, la tua ombra nera.</p><p>Aspetta.</p><p>La ...<em>tua </em>ombra nera?</p><p><em>♪ La... </em> <em>♪ Si, Do, Re, Sol, La... </em> <em>♪</em></p><p>Sei alle sue spalle, puoi vedere il suo riflesso nel vetro di fronte a lui.</p><p>Ha gli occhi chiusi. Una lieve increspatura tra le sopracciglia. Alza e abbassa le spalle come se facesse fatica a respirare, come se stesse cercando di contenere un'emozione.</p><p>Non puoi fare a meno di notare quanto sia bello. Un viso solare, la bocca che sembra sempre pronta a regalare un sorriso.</p><p><em>Apri gli occhi</em>, pensi. <em>Ho bisogno di vederli</em>.</p><p>E la cosa meravigliosa è che lui li apre davvero, e attraverso il riflesso nel vetro si piantano dritti nei tuoi.</p><p>Hai smesso di respirare.</p><p>È...<em> lui?</em></p><p>Nessun pensiero riesce ad affacciarsi alla tua mente. Solo una sensazione di completezza che non hai mai provato prima.</p><p>
  <em>È davvero lui?</em>
</p><p>È davvero questa la fine della tua ricerca? È questo che stavi cercando?</p><p>Guardi il pianoforte. Stai cercando ancora di mettere insieme un pensiero di senso compiuto, e non ti accorgi che si è alzato. Sposti lo sguardo di nuovo su di lui. Lo guardi, ma non lo vedi. Vedi però la profondità dei suoi occhi sgranati. Una profondità che ti pare di conoscere, puoi annegarci dentro.</p><p>Forse lo hai già fatto.</p><p>Cerchi di muovere un qualche muscolo, senti l'ombra di un sorriso che vorrebbe sfuggire alle maglie della tua onnipresente compostezza. Ma resti immobile.</p><p>E lui, lentamente, si allontana.</p><p>Registri in ritardo i suoi movimenti. È ormai già di spalle.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Questo non puoi permetterlo. Tutta la tua vita ti condotto qui. Non puoi perderlo così.</p><p>D'istinto allunghi la mano e gli afferri il braccio. Un urlo silenzioso scuote la tua anima: <em>Resta. Non andare</em>.</p><p>L'ombra si ferma.</p><p>Si gira.</p><p>Un momento dopo, con l'altra mano, ti afferra il polso.</p><p>Pensi che voglia scacciarti. Dopotutto come ti permetti di afferrare così le persone?</p><p>Lui però non si muove. I suoi occhi sono incatenati ai tuoi. La bocca leggermente aperta come se stesse assorbendo qualcosa dall'Universo stesso. Come colpito in pieno da una qualche rivelazione.</p><p>Senti la tua energia che fluisce verso di lui, <em>dentro</em> di lui. Come qualcosa di reale, di fisico. Come se voi due foste una cosa sola.</p><p>Due metà finalmente riunite.</p><p>E probabilmente lo siete davvero vista la quantità di energia che insieme state muovendo.</p><p>Improvvisamente non ti importa più di contenere quelle emozioni che è tutta la vita che tieni sotto chiave. Hai sempre saputo che le tenevi in serbo per qualcuno. Qualcuno di speciale.</p><p>E a quanto pare lo hai trovato.</p><p>
  <em>Allora è questo che si prova.</em>
</p><p>Un suono si fa strada dentro di te. Un suono sconosciuto, eppure familiare.</p><p>Come la musica.</p><p>Più della musica.</p><p>Vedi i suoi occhi che si allargano. Sorpresa. Sollievo.</p><p>Un suono che non puoi fermare.</p><p>Due sillabe.</p><p>Un nome.</p><p>Il <em>suo </em>nome.</p><p>
  <em>"Wei Ying"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo hai trovato.</p><p>Non lo perderai più.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. LUI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not anymore</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>8.45      Dìdi:</em> </strong> <em>      Moto al B4 Armadietto 1907 Codice 3617</em></p><p>
  <em>                              Tvb</em>
</p><p><strong>8.47      Fratello:</strong>              Ok. :)</p><p>                                            Stai attento. Tvb anch'io. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>10.25    Dìdi:      </em> </strong> <em>Lascia perdere tutto.</em></p><p>
  <em>                              Puoi procurarmi un casco?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                              Meglio se nero.</em>
</p><p><strong>10.26    Fratello:</strong>              Che succede? :o</p><p><strong>10.27    Fratello:</strong>              ... :/</p><p><strong>10.30    Fratello:</strong>              Ehi</p><p><strong>10.33    Fratello:</strong>              Stai bene?</p><p><strong>10.38    Fratello:</strong>              WangJi!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Lo ha sempre saputo.</p><p>Sapeva che prima o poi questo correre incessantemente senza un senso avrebbe portato a qualcosa di terribile.</p><p>Suo fratello minore, il suo dìdi... <em>Che cosa gli sarà mai successo?</em></p><p>Un casco? Perché vuole un altro casco? Ha forse avuto un incidente?</p><p>Gli scoppia la testa. Non sa cosa pensare.</p><p>Lancia il telefono all'altro capo della stanza. <em>Maledetto strumento inutile!</em></p><p>WanJi non risponde.</p><p>Non risponde alle sue chiamate .</p><p>Non era mai accaduto prima. Mai.</p><p>Per la verità, niente di quanto accaduto nelle ultime trenta ore era mai accaduto prima.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>30 ore prima</em></strong>.</p><p>XiChen è rimasto all'<em>After-party</em> da solo. Suo fratello, l'ospite d'onore, è balzato all'improvviso sulla sua moto lasciandolo con solo un vago indirizzo e qualche ora di tempo perché possa organizzare qualcosa. Solo qualche ora per cercare di dare un senso a questa nuova meta verso cui si è improvvisamente lanciato. Un altro <em>indizio,</em> come li chiama lui.</p><p>Ha provato a fermarlo. Sono alla settimana della moda, dopotutto, e WangJi è uno dei testimonial più amati, ma i suoi occhi sin da subito gli hanno detto di non provarci nemmeno.</p><p>Sin da subito XiChen sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile. Suo fratello era deciso più che mai. Qualcosa di <em>intenso</em> lo stava chiamando.</p><p>Ormai sa anche lui come funziona. WangJi ha una visione, una sensazione, un'idea... molla tutto, e parte.</p><p>Chissà come sono riusciti a ripescare un invito ad un centro culturale, no un <em>Caffè Letterario</em>. Così si fanno chiamare. Baoshan Sanren, in verità, la caporedattrice del gruppo, se ne è ricordata. E si è offerta di aiutarlo a sistemare ogni cosa in modo che possano entrambi raggiungerlo al più presto.</p><p>A lei, e lei soltanto, XiChen ha confidato la di lui ossessione, e lei, stranamente, non ha fatto una piega. Come se condividesse il pensiero di WangJi, o almeno come se lo comprendesse in pieno.</p><p>Insieme, gli hanno mandato un programma dettagliato direttamente al suo albergo. Lo troverà quando arriverà.</p><p>XiChen scuote il capo. Ottocento chilometri in moto. WangJi viaggerà tutta la notte...</p><p>Conclude la sua serata, non la <em>sua</em> in verità, cercando di non pensare a quello che può accadere ad una moto lanciata a tutta velocità su percorsi urbani.</p><p>Suo fratello corre in moto, è un pilota esperto, ma questo non è un circuito. Questa è autostrada. È vita vera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>13 ore prima</em></strong>.</p><p>XiChen è arrivato in Hotel dopo parecchie ore, ma ancora in tempo per beccare un taxi al volo e raggiungerlo alla fine del suo incontro al <em>Caffè Letterario</em>.</p><p>Non era preparato però al ragazzo sconvolto che ha trovato.</p><p>Maledice sé stesso per non esserci stato. Per non essere stato con lui quando evidentemente ne aveva più bisogno.</p><p>La rigida compostezza, che caratterizza il suo fratello minore da sempre, non si è scalfita di un millimetro, ma lui sa come guardare sotto la superficie. E sa che è sconvolto.</p><p>Più di quanto lo sia mai stato.</p><p>La moto è nel garage dell'Hotel. Una macchina è venuto a prenderlo poco meno di due ore fa e adesso li riaccompagna entrambi. Meno male, non osa nemmeno pensare a lui in sella a quella trappola infernale in questo stato.</p><p>Il tragitto verso l'albergo è silenzioso. XiChen lascia che lui raccolga i suoi pensieri. Gli parlerà quando sarà pronto a farlo.</p><p>I complimenti ed i ringraziamenti degli organizzatori non si contano, quindi almeno l'incontro è andato bene.</p><p>I due salgono al piano della loro suite. Due camere, un salottino e una grande sala da bagno in comune.</p><p>WangJi è già con la mano sulla maniglia, quando XiChen gli prende dolcemente il braccio. -WangJi...-</p><p>È preoccupato, non può nasconderlo.</p><p>Il giovane abbassa la testa, ma non si volta. -Non adesso.- Gira la maniglia e scompare nelle sue stanze.</p><p>XiChen sospira. È suo fratello, il suo manager, il suo migliore amico, ma a quanto pare nemmeno a lui è concesso stargli vicino.</p><p>Lo ha sempre appoggiato, sempre assecondato; tanto che a volte si chiede se sia giusto, se non sia invece meglio distoglierlo da questa follia che lo sta consumando. Via da questa corsa, da questa ricerca, da questa caccia infruttuosa.</p><p>Il <em>pezzo mancante</em>, così lo chiama. Il tassello mancante della sua vita, del suo cuore. Della sua <em>anima</em>.</p><p>Come se cercasse il suo completamento dal quale è stato separato.</p><p>Sì, <em>separato</em>. Perché WangJi non si comporta come uno che cerca qualcosa che ancora non ha trovato. Si comporta come uno che sa <em>esattamente</em> cosa sta cercando. Qualcosa che ha avuto e che gli è stato tolto.</p><p><em>Qualcuno</em>.</p><p>Qualcuno che già conosce. In qualche modo.</p><p>Sconfortato, XiChen decide di scendere a prendere qualcosa per cena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>11 ore prima.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ha trovato WangJi nella vasca. Se suo fratello cerca conforto nell'acqua, allora la faccenda è seria.</p><p>L'acqua è il suo elemento. Ricorre all'acqua quando è solo, abbattuto, ferito. O spaventato, come adesso. Di tutte le emozioni di cui solo XiChen riesce a coglierne un pezzetto, è questo che vede: WangJi è <em>spaventato</em>.</p><p>Gli sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quella notte in cui lo zio QiRen venne a dire loro della loro madre.</p><p>Alza il viso. Lo guarda. Goccioline d'acqua corrono sul suo viso. O sono lacrime? XiChen non sa dirlo.</p><p><em>Dìdi</em>...</p><p>Lo ha tirato fuori dalla vasca e l'ha asciugato. Strofina i suoi capelli con l'asciugamano come quando erano bambini.</p><p>-C'è una musica...- WangJi lo guarda sconsolato. -Nella mia testa...-</p><p>Le mani di XiChen si fermano e lo guarda in viso. Lui continua: -Secondo te sto impazzendo?-</p><p>Gli si stringe il cuore a vederlo così. Vuole solo che il suo piccolo fratellino, il suo <em>dìdi</em>, sia felice.</p><p>-Sono molte le cose a questo mondo che non si possono spiegare...-</p><p>-E a quanto pare nemmeno si possono controllare.-</p><p>-Cos'è che non riesci a controllare?-</p><p>WangJi si alza. -C'è una musica...- A fatica si infila una t-shirt e un paio di boxer. -Nella mia testa.-</p><p>-Sì, questo lo ha detto già.-</p><p>-Stasera...-</p><p>-Cosa?-</p><p>-C'era una cetra a quel Caffè Letterario.-</p><p>-Una cetra? Chi suona più una cetra al giorno d'oggi?-</p><p>-Era un <em>guqin</em>.-</p><p><em>Un guqin in questa parte del mondo... </em>-Ne sei certo?-</p><p>-L'ho solo sfiorata...-</p><p>XiChen aspetta pazientemente che il giovane raccolga i suoi pensieri.</p><p>-Le corde hanno vibrato. Da sole.-</p><p>-Nel senso che ti è bastato sfiorarle?-</p><p>-No.-</p><p>I suoi occhi sono fermi in quelli del fratello. -Quella musica...-</p><p>XiChen inizia a farsi un'idea di quello che può essere successo.</p><p>-Si è suonata da sola.-</p><p>O di quello che WangJi <em>crede</em> che sia successo.</p><p>-Non mi credi, vero?-</p><p>-Mi fido di te.-</p><p>Non un'altra parola.</p><p>Lo aiuta a mettersi a letto. Proprio come <em>quella</em> notte, gli sistema le coperte, e riluttante lascia lo lascia solo nella sua stanza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>3 ore prima</em></strong>.</p><p>Ha passato la notte sul divano del salottino condiviso. Forse per rimanergli vicino in qualche modo. Impotente di fronte a questa battaglia che il suo giovane e testardo fratello ha deciso di combattere da solo.</p><p>E meno male.</p><p>O non lo avrebbe incrociato quando è comparso all'alba con solo il suo casco sottobraccio, deciso a correre via verso l'ignoto almeno un'ultima volta.</p><p>XiChen sa che il ragazzo non ha dormito, lui stesso non ha chiuso occhio la scorsa notte e lo ha sentito muoversi, a tratti irrequieto, a tratti rassegnato.</p><p>WangJi ha uno zaino sulle spalle, e lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso schivo. -Ho lasciato praticamente tutto quanto.-</p><p>-Ci penso io. Tu stai bene?-</p><p>Pausa. -No.-</p><p>-WangJi... Vuoi parlarne?-</p><p>Si volta. -Devo andare.-</p><p>-Dove? Ti accompagno io. Dov'è che stai andando?-</p><p>-Aeroporto.-</p><p>Istintivamente XiChen guarda l'orologio , sono solo le 7.50, il loro volo è previsto alle 21.00.</p><p>Quando alza lo sguardo, suo fratello non c'è più.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Codice 3617.</em>
</p><p>WangJi usa sempre gli stessi numeri per la combinazione degli armadietti. 3617, un numero primo, ma forse c'è di più.</p><p>
  <em>1907.</em>
</p><p>Un altro numero primo.</p><p>C'è qualcosa di importante in questi numeri, qualcosa che però XiChen non comprende.</p><p>D'improvviso lo assale di nuovo quel pensiero. Vorrebbe fare di più, vorrebbe <em>essere</em> di più.</p><p>Suo fratello è tutto ciò che ha. Deve proteggerlo. Deve prendersi cura di lui.</p><p><em>Sta' attento</em>. Risponde al messaggio.</p><p>XiChen sospira sconsolato. Tanto vale che inizi a predisporre il viaggio di ritorno. Stavolta si va a casa.</p><p>
  <em>Casa.</em>
</p><p>A meno di sconvolgimenti dell'ultima ora. A meno di cambiamenti che onestamente non sa se vuole assecondare ancora.</p><p>Ha cancellato quasi tutti gli eventi per le prossime sei settimane e il nuovo film non inizierà le sue riprese prima della prossima estate. Forse riuscirà a convincere WangJi a prendersi un periodo di riposo.</p><p>Forse la sua ossessione glielo concederà.</p><p>Almeno quello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Metà mattina. È quasi tutto pronto.</p><p>Il telefono vibra.</p><p>
  <em>Lascia perdere tutto.</em>
</p><p>Che cosa significa?</p><p>XiChen lo chiama, lui non risponde. Lo chiama ancora. Parte la segreteria. Sa che è inutile lasciare un messaggio lì. WangJi non li ascolta mai. Di solito è lui quello che accede alla sua casella vocale.</p><p>Ha il cuore che batte in fretta. Chiama la reception. Gli occorre un casco. <em>Perché nero poi?</em> E gli serve una macchina per andare subito in aeroporto.</p><p>Si precipita per le scale.</p><p>Nella hall s'imbatte in Sanren, quasi come se lei lo stesse aspettando, <em>che strano</em>...</p><p>Brevemente la informa che sta andando da WangJi e che gli serve un casco.</p><p>Lei non fa domande. La donna appare sempre abbastanza a suo agio tra le stranezze del suo fratellino. Stavolta però il suo viso si illumina. -Aspetta qui.-</p><p>Vola su per le scale e ritorna dopo poco con un sacchetto si feltro nero. C'è un casco nuovo di zecca dentro. Integrale. Nero. Con due bande rosse che corrono su entrambi i lati.</p><p>XiChen non nasconde il suo sollievo, ma forse è più evidente il suo stupore perché lei si affretta a spiegare: -Lo avevo in serbo per il suo compleanno.-</p><p>
  <em>Che è stato più di un mese fa...</em>
</p><p>XiChen lo prende comunque, grato che almeno uno dei suoi problemi sia risolto, e senza voglia di approfondire. Non adesso almeno. Queste sono solo... <em>Coincidenze?</em></p><p>Con un cenno della mano saluta una Sanren più sorridente di quanto sia lecito aspettarsi, date le circostanze, e corre fuori, dove la macchina lo aspetta.</p><p>Prende le chiavi dal valletto, e parte.</p><p>Mille pensieri gli affollano la mente, immagini che si sovrappongono senza che possa controllarle. E la preoccupazione per il suo giovane fratello corre gelida lungo la schiena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arriva nel viale dell'aeroporto, imbocca la corsia riservata al <em>drop off </em>e di botto inchioda. Due strisce nere rimangono sull'asfalto.</p><p>Davanti a lui quattro poliziotti stanno scortando due persone fuori dall'aerostazione. Guardano lui, che ha rischiato almeno tre morti e una decina di feriti. Meno male che non c'è molta gente. Sarà per effetto di tutti quei voli cancellati...</p><p>Riconosce i suoi vestiti prima ancora del suo viso. Con ancora le mani strette sul volante, si prende un momento per osservare meglio l'ombra nera che tiene per mano suo fratello. Ha un che di familiare, o forse è solo il riflesso del suo <em>dìdi</em> nei suoi occhi.</p><p>Aspetta.</p><p>
  <em>Si tengono per mano?</em>
</p><p>Chi diavolo è costui? E perché sono scortati dalle forze dell'ordine?</p><p>In che pasticcio si è ficcato WangJi? Non è da lui causare questo genere di problemi.</p><p>XiChen abbandona la macchina nelle strisce gialle, e si avvicina.</p><p>Guarda il suo viso e... rimane di stucco.</p><p>Suo fratello, forse per la prima volta da quando ne ha memoria, sorride.</p><p>WangJi.</p><p>
  <em>Sorride.</em>
</p><p>Sorride apertamente alla sagoma nera accanto a lui, che altrettanto apertamente ricambia il sorriso. Un sorriso largo, aperto, sincero. Gli occhi, che brillano, riflessi in quelli del ragazzo che gli sta accanto.</p><p>Quest'ultimo sembra più avvezzo a sorridere, in verità. Assomiglia al giovane artista che ultimamente è rimasto vittima di un clamoroso caso di cyber bullismo, sfociato poi in una vera e propria caccia all'uomo.</p><p>I suoi occhi tornano sulle loro mani, le dita intrecciate. Suo fratello di norma evita ogni forma di contatto fisico.</p><p>
  <em>Di norma...</em>
</p><p>I poliziotti li salutano e li lasciano andare. E XiChen è sempre più confuso.</p><p>Finalmente arriva davanti a loro. WangJi agita la mano libera verso di lui. -XiChen! Sei qui.-</p><p>Il ragazzo alla sua sinistra sorride educato, ma il punto di domanda sul viso di XiChen è grande come la <em>Montagna</em>. Non si decide a parlare. Nemmeno saluta. Aspetta.</p><p>-Fratello...- WangJi comincia imbarazzato, poi, senza preavviso, lo abbraccia. O almeno quella sarebbe l'intenzione. In realtà gli mette il suo braccio destro intorno alle spalle e stringe forte.</p><p>È goffo, non avvezzo a questo genere di effusioni. Il tutto reso ancor più difficile dal fatto che non molla la mano del ragazzo, che giocoforza è costretto ad avvicinarsi anche lui.</p><p>-Grazie, XiChen.- La sua voce è poco più di un sussurro ma è piena di emozione. Mai XiChen lo ha sentito così vero. Così <em>pieno</em>.</p><p>I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime. Il suo <em>dìdi</em> sta bene.</p><p>Più che bene.</p><p>Sembra addirittura... <em>felice</em>.</p><p>Gli passa la sacca col casco. Lui la apre. Si rivolge al ragazzo accanto a lui. -È perfetto.- Sorride. Poi a XiChen - Dove lo hai trovato?-</p><p>-Me lo ha dato Sanren. Dice che è il tuo regalo di compleanno.-</p><p>Un sopracciglio di WangJi si alza<em>: Un po' in ritardo...</em></p><p>Il ragazzo prende stupito il casco lucido, si sofferma sulle bande rosse ai lati. Sembra fatto per lui in effetti, perfettamente in linea con il suo cappotto di pelle nera e quel nastro rosso che gli pende dai capelli...</p><p>Alza lo sguardo verso XiChen. -Sanren? Baoshan Sanren?- Chiede stupito.</p><p>-La conosci?-</p><p>-Lei è...- Ci pensa un po' su. -È la mia... Lascia perdere.- Indica il casco. -È bellissimo, grazie.-</p><p>Scuote il capo con un sorriso. Sorride anche WangJi.</p><p>A XiChen non serve sapere altro. Il sorriso sul viso di suo fratello è l'unica cosa che conta.</p><p>-Fratello, noi andiamo a casa.-</p><p>C'è un che di definitivo nel suo modo di dirlo. XiChen si rivolge al ragazzo. -Dov'è casa tua?-</p><p>Lui alza le loro mani ancora legate e se le porta alle labbra. -Proprio qui.-</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Tutto gli è chiaro.</p><p>
  <em>Forse.</em>
</p><p>-E ci andate in moto?-</p><p>-Sì.- WangJi rivolge al ragazzo uno sguardo tenero.</p><p>-È un lungo viaggio.- Non può fare a meno di osservare XiChen.</p><p>-Abbiamo tempo.- WangJi copia il gesto del ragazzo, e gli bacia le dita intrecciate con le sue.</p><p>-Non vado di fretta.-</p><p>Guarda risoluto suo fratello.</p><p>-Non più.-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non più.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.1 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The right time</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fiamme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fiamme in movimento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fiamme che avvolgono completamente il ragazzo. Un'ombra nera che non combatte. Accetta serenamente il suo destino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nel fuoco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Labbra cocciutamente piegate all'insù. Neppure le fiamme riescono a strappare via il sorriso dal quel viso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un viso che è nato per sorridere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonostante tutto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baoshan Sanren sorseggia il liquido ambrato dal suo bicchiere scacciando ancora una volta il fuoco delle sue visioni.</p><p>Scuote il capo, soprappensiero. Non le piacciono le feste, non le sono mai piaciute, ma la gente non deve sapere che il Redattore Capo del più importante Network del paese non ama stare tra le persone.</p><p>Comunicatore, docente, addetto stampa... le pubbliche relazioni sono da sempre il suo pane quotidiano, eppure... Si chiede come farà a sopravvivere fino alla fine della serata.</p><p>Il gusto di questo vino solletica un angolo remoto della sua coscienza. Un gusto antico, sconosciuto eppure stranamente familiare. Qualcosa che la riporta lontano.</p><p>Tanto lontano. Nel tempo, nello spazio...</p><p>Sembra quasi... ma no, non può essere... Il <em>Sorriso dell'Imperatore</em> è un qualcosa che non esiste più, men che meno in questa parte del mondo.</p><p>Scaccia a fatica un'altra visione.</p><p>Un luogo etereo e immacolato. Una sorgente d'acqua pura e cristallina. Un'alba che si apre al di sopra di una soffice coltre di nuvole bianche.</p><p><em>Non adesso</em>. Non è il momento. Non può pensare a Gusu e nemmeno a <em>lei</em>.</p><p>Non in questo luogo, non in questo tempo.</p><p>Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di una qualche distrazione, di qualunque cosa la tenga ancorata al <em>qui e ora</em>. Non è un'appassionata di <em>Haute Cuture,</em> ma presenziare all'<em>After-Party </em>della più famosa Casa di Moda del pianeta fa parte dei suoi doveri. Il giovane Lan è l'ospite d'onore, dopotutto, il testimonial più ricercato.</p><p>Il più <em>ricercato</em>, non il più amato.</p><p>Non è facile amare questo ragazzo schivo e taciturno. Non è facile riuscire a vedere sotto tutto quel ghiaccio che forma la sua spessa corazza. È così che in molti lo definiscono: ghiaccio. Algido, una statua di ghiaccio. C'è un gran cuore là sotto, ma lo mantiene visibile solo a pochi, pochissimi... Forse due o tre individui a questo mondo. Primo tra tutti suo fratello maggiore.</p><p>Lan XiChen è aperto, gentile. Un caldo sorriso sempre presente sul suo volto, probabilmente il fatto che sia lui l'agente del fratello è parte del successo di WangJi. Una <em>grossa</em> parte.</p><p>Lan WangJi ha molte doti, bambino prodigio e studente eccellente, si è rivelato un ottimo attore, cantante, modello, e perfino un abile pilota... ma Xichen è il prisma che ne irradia la luce. Il suo amplificatore nel mondo. La sua voce, laddove WangJi è la di lui forza, l'energia cui Xichen attinge per fronteggiare le cose del mondo.</p><p>Fratelli. Complici. Alleati. Due facce della stessa medaglia. Forgiata in quell'ideale unico di giustizia e di rettitudine che ha dato alla casata dei Lan il giusto peso nel mondo.</p><p>Quella casata che lei un tempo avrebbe dato ogni cosa per distruggere.</p><p>Decide di posare questo bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno che continua ad irradiare un bouquet cui lei non riesce a resistere. Non vuole pensare, non al passato, non ai Lan. Almeno non a <em>quei</em> Lan.</p><p>Si avvicina al bancone senza fare troppo caso al paio di spalle larghe davanti a lei.</p><p>-Certamente, signore.- La voce del cameriere giunge nitida alle sue orecchie. -Viene prodotto ai piedi della <em>Montagna</em>, nel sud del paese.-</p><p>Ai piedi della <em>Montagna</em>. Sanren si fa attenta. L'ultimo dispaccio di Xiao XingChen veniva proprio dalla Città ai piedi della <em>Montagna</em>.</p><p>È lì che hanno attaccato il ragazzo.</p><p>-Usano ancora le stesse tecniche importate dall'antica Cina un migliaio di anni fa.- Continua il cameriere. -C'era un vino, più un liquore direi, molto famoso nella regione di Gusu...-</p><p>A questo il cuore di Sanren si ferma.</p><p>
  <em>Gusu...</em>
</p><p>Le larghe spalle si voltano verso di lei rivelando un volto.</p><p>
  <em>WangJi.</em>
</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Chi altri poteva voler chiedere informazioni su questo dannato vino?</p><p>Ci sono cose che le anime non dimenticano.</p><p>-Interessato al vino?- Non può fare a meno di chiedere al giovane che lei sa benissimo essere completamente, irrimediabilmente astemio.</p><p>-Devo andare. Scusa Sanren.-</p><p>Lei prova a bloccarlo: -È il tuo <em>party</em>, dove credi di andare?-</p><p>Lan WangJi la guarda dritto negli occhi. Il suo sguardo è intenso, profondo. Di solito lei è l'unica che non fa una piega davanti a stranezze improvvise come questa.</p><p>-Dove la mia anima <em>vuole</em> che io sia.-</p><p>Non un altra parola.</p><p>Ancora un <em>indizio</em>, pensa, <em>ancora una volta</em>. Sanren si volta a scrutare la sala alla ricerca di un paio di occhi che immediatamente incrociano i suoi.</p><p>Il viso di Lan XiChen è tirato. Scorge su di lui ansia, preoccupazione e... stanchezza. Non è facile stare dietro ai repentini cambi di rotta di WangJi.</p><p>Che sta partendo.</p><p>In moto.</p><p>In piena notte.</p><p>Guarda il bicchiere ancora nelle sue mani. Forse è ora di fare qualcosa. Forse il momento è giunto.</p><p>
  <em>Le anime sanno.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4.2 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>20.45    Boss Sanren</em> </strong> <em>:     -Siete ancora lì?-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.45    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Sì.-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.45    Boss Sanren</em> </strong> <em>:     -Il ragazzo?-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.46    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Barricato in Hotel.-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                            -Al sicuro.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                            -Siamo nel van in appostamento.-</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>20.47    Boss Sanren</em> </strong> <em>:     -Voglio un rapporto completo sul mio laptop al più presto.-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.47    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Un rapporto capo? Che ne è stato di "Siete solo dei reporter non giocate a fare Sherlock Holmes?"-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.48    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Capo?-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                            -Sanren?-</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>20.49    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Ok.-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                            -Ricevuto.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                            -Consideralo fatto.-</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>20.49    Boss Sanren</em> </strong> <em>:     -Prenota una suite a nome Lan e camere per me e lo staff personale di Lan XiChen.-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.49    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Qualcosa che dovrei sapere?-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.58    Boss Sanren</em> </strong> <em>:     -Credo sia arrivato il momento.-</em></p><p><strong> <em>20.58    Stardust</em> </strong> <em>:            -Ok.-</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sanren chiude la conversazione e guarda ancora una volta la mail.</p><p>
  <em>Il nucleo d'oro.</em>
</p><p>Sono ansiosi di incontrare il giovane Lan, <em>bla bla bla...</em></p><p> </p><p>Tutto come previsto.</p><p>
  <em>Bene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Come ce ne usciamo adesso?- XiChen appare sconsolato. Si passa una mano sul viso stanco. -Cosa diamine è stavolta? A ottocento chilometri da qui, e in piena notte poi. Ha detto che era <em>vitale</em> che andasse.</p><p><em>Vitale</em>, come al solito. Certo. Come quel concerto sulla nave. Lo facemmo atterrare con l'elicottero sulla tolda... <em>Vitale</em>. Come la corsa nel deserto, come no? Tutto per seguire un <em>indizio</em>.</p><p>Un <em>indizio</em>.- Il tono è quasi sarcastico. -Che porterà ad un altro <em>indizio</em>. E poi ad un altro ancora.</p><p>Sanren guarda le spalle del giovane CEO che si curvano sotto il peso dell'intera faccenda. I suoi occhi incrociano quelli di lei. -Che cosa dico al Consiglio? Lo zio sarà furioso. C'è tutta la stampa internazionale a questo dannato evento. Come posso giustificarlo?-</p><p>-Non devi farlo.-</p><p>-Sanren, finirà mai?-</p><p>Lei gli mette una mano sulla spalla, comprensiva e determinata. -C'è un'importante Centro culturale, che un po' di tempo fa aveva mostrato interesse per WangJi, si chiama <em>Nucleo d'oro</em>. Ha sede nella Città ai piedi della <em>Montagna</em>. Portano avanti un progetto multilingue su storia e cultura, a cavallo tra oriente e occidente, passando per musica e letteratura.-</p><p>-Il <em>Caffè Letterario</em>, me lo ricordo. Ma cosa c'entra?-</p><p>-Ho detto loro che c'era una finestra libera per incontrare Lan WangJi domani nel tardo pomeriggio. E loro hanno entusiasticamente accettato. Il loro ufficio stampa diramerà un comunicato su quanto nobile e generoso sia il giovane rampollo della casata Lan, che ha persino lasciato in tutta fretta l'<em>After-Party </em>in suo onore, in piena settimana della moda, per poter essere presente all'evento culturale più atteso della stagione. Orgoglioso portavoce della cultura antica della sua gente.-</p><p>-Ma come...-</p><p>Sanren fa spallucce: -Si sono detti <em>onorati</em> che finalmente un discendente di Lan An abbia accettato l'incontro.-</p><p>-Io...- XiChen è senza fiato. E Sanren continua: -C'è una suite a vostro nome disponibile da domattina all'alba e stanze per me e due dei tuoi.-</p><p>-Tu?-</p><p>-Io vengo con te.-</p><p>-Non posso chiedertelo.-</p><p>-Non lo hai fatto.-</p><p>Un sorriso finalmente ricompare sul volto esausto di Xichen. -Il <em>Caffè Letterario</em>. Come te ne sei ricordata?-</p><p>-Sono vecchia, non rimbambita...-</p><p>-Avevi detto che non era il momento.-</p><p>-Forse adesso lo è.-</p><p>Il sorriso sibillino di Sanren è l'ultima cosa che XiChen vede prima che la donna si volti e lasci definitivamente la sala.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4.3 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il giovane uomo è ferito e provato dal lungo viaggio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanno incendiato la sua casa. Lui è qui per cercare di mettere al sicuro il sapere della sua Scuola. O almeno parte di esso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha parecchi libri con sé, trattati di medicina, strategia militare, letteratura, musica e poesia. Alcuni li ha personalmente strappati alle fiamme che hanno provato a portarseli via.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci sono tracce ben visibili su di lui della battaglia che ha dovuto sostenere. I suoi abiti un tempo immacolati sono bruciati in più punti, consumati dal viaggio e dalla fatica. Il nastro che porta sulla fronte è macchiato e stropicciato, i lunghi capelli neri sono spettinati e sporchi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo non impedisce però al suo viso di sorridere grato al monaco che lo accoglie ai piedi della Montagna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Non temere Lan XiCh... Sect Leader Lan.- Il monaco si inchina formale. -Ne avremo estrema cura.-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il cicalino del laptop strappa Baoshan Sanren dalla sua visione, il rapporto suoi uomini è qui.</p><p>
  <em>"Sventato attacco al ragazzo ore 17.03.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Commando armato camuffato da supporter fatto irruzione teatro durante prove evento di questa sera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cancellato evento ufficialmente ore 19.00.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scortato il ragazzo in Hotel ore 19.50.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prenotato primo volo domattina ore 07.13.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ragazzo non è più uscito dalla suite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In attesa di istruzioni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Song Lan."</em>
</p><p>In allegato due foto.</p><p>In una si scorge un <em>van</em> nero di costruzione Wen, ma guarda le <em>coincidenze</em>, con tre uomini dal volto coperto a bordo; e nell'altra una palandrana nera fino ai piedi da cui sbuca l'eterno sorriso di un ragazzo che a quanto pare continua ad attirare guai come una calamita.</p><p>Di animo troppo nobile per questo mondo. Sempre pronto a schierarsi in difesa dei deboli, contro le ingiustizie, incurante delle conseguenze. Sempre in prima fila, a testa alta.</p><p>La sua caparbietà lo metterà sempre nei guai.</p><p>Ma lui è così, come sua madre. Dalla parte dei giusti. Fino alla fine. Senza rimpianti. Costi quel che costi.</p><p>E a lei era costato avvero tanto.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cangse Sanren</em>.</p><p>Sono ormai anni che non pensa a lei.</p><p>La sua allieva migliore. Il suo ricercatore più promettente.</p><p>Rivede nella mente il suo volto eternamente sorridente. Sempre pronta a vedere il buono nelle persone.</p><p>Preferirla a Lan Qiren nella direzione del nuovo dipartimento era stata la scelta giusta.</p><p>Al di là di tutto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All'inizio voleva solo punire la famiglia Lan per quello che avevano fatto a Lan Yi.</p><p>Lan Yi era la prima nipote di Lan An, designata dal nonno stesso come erede del suo impero. E lei era più che capace di gestire la Casata nonché dirigere sia la Compagnia, che il Centro di Formazione.</p><p>Ma era una donna. E in tanti storcevano il naso.</p><p>Quando il Centro Wen pubblicò sulla più prestigiosa rivista scientifica del tempo <em>quella</em> ricerca, che era costata al Centro di Formazione Lan anni di studio e un indicibile ammontare di risorse, Lan Yi venne accusata di negligenza.</p><p><em>Perché era una donna</em>, si leggeva tra le righe.</p><p>Già in precedenza il consiglio si era detto preoccupato che la digitalizzazione da lei promossa fosse pericolosa. Il data base troppo vulnerabile senza veri lucchetti e solidi catenacci a proteggerlo.</p><p>I Wen avevano rubato i file, evidentemente, ma nessuno poteva dimostrarlo.</p><p>Lan Yi, era furiosa. Accecata dalla sete di vendetta e nell'ansia di dimostrare che era capace come e più di uomo, aveva sviluppato un programma informatico rivoluzionario, una piccola cosa che riusciva a stare su una piccola scheda, in un tempo in cui un solo computer occupava una stanza intera.</p><p>Se non correttamente disinstallato, il programma replicava il suo codice all'infinito, occupando tutta la memoria del supporto magnetico in cui si intendeva trasferire i dati, rendendolo di fatto inservibile.</p><p>Baoshan Sanren l'aveva avvisata che poteva diventare pericoloso. Molto pericoloso. Dal supporto il <em>programma assassino</em> poteva passare inosservato in un qualsiasi computer, anche in remoto. Avrebbe potuto diffondersi incontrollato come un virus. E poteva ritorcersi loro contro.</p><p>L'aveva implorata di non installare una tale minaccia nel cervellone del Centro, ma lei voleva vendicarsi, voleva sconfiggere i Wen.</p><p>Voleva che non la facessero franca. Avevano rubato il lavoro di ricerca di anni di studio dei Lan. E lei era a capo della Compagnia. Lei dirigeva il Centro di formazione.</p><p>Lei, semplicemente, non poteva permetterlo.</p><p>E difatti le macchine del centro Wen vennero messe irrimediabilmente fuori uso dal programma, ma niente poteva impedire al <em>codice killer</em> di replicarsi incontrollato anche altrove.</p><p>Era di fatto il primo virus informatico della storia, nato ancor prima che il ben più famoso <em>Creeper </em>venisse alla luce.</p><p>Resasi conto della sua potenza, poteva solo nasconderlo al mondo. Ma le risorse che aveva usato per crearlo non potevano essere nascoste.</p><p>Il Consiglio gliene chiese conto e lei fu costretta ad ammettere di aver creato qualcosa di terribile, qualcosa che andava soppresso.</p><p>Ai dirigenti anziani questo non piacque. I Lan erano da sempre l'immagine della rettitudine e della correttezza. Nessun Lan avrebbe mai creato qualcosa per nuocere. Non importa a chi.</p><p>La casata si dissociò da lei e dal suo operato. Lan Yi venne accusata di usare risorse degli azionisti per scopi personali.</p><p>Gli anziani non l'avevano aiutata. Il mondo l'aveva condannata. Il consiglio l'aveva rimossa dalla dirigenza. Fino a destituirla. E lei si era ritirata, sconfitta. Il suo codice scomparso con lei.</p><p>I Lan l'avevano abbandonata.</p><p>E Sanren aveva perso in un colpo solo la sua migliore amica, la sua docente più brillante e un pezzo fondamentale del suo cuore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando il centro di formazione si fuse con l'Università, e Sanren prese la direzione del nuovo dipartimento di Ricerca e Sviluppo, un giovanissimo LanQiren era tra i suoi allievi migliori. Ma era un Lan, e lei non aveva perdonato.</p><p>E così gli aveva preferito Cangse Sanren.</p><p>Alla fine si era rivelata la scelta giusta. Lan Qiren non avrebbe mai potuto equipararne lo splendore. Entrambi erano incredibilmente competenti e preparati, ma lei aveva quel guizzo geniale che faceva la differenza.</p><p>l dipartimento sotto la sua guida era stato florido come non mai. Aveva formato una generazione di professionisti preparati e rigorosi.</p><p>Il mondo intero ne era testimone.</p><p>Forse in fondo in fondo lo avrebbe ammesso anche lo stesso Qiren.</p><p>
  <em>Forse.</em>
</p><p>Se non se ne fosse preso il merito egli stesso solo pochi anni dopo.</p><p>Cangse Sanren aveva conosciuto un giovane docente di letteratura, Wei Changze. Nel giro di pochi mesi si erano innamorati, si erano sposati e avevano mollato tutto per andare in giro per il paese fondando piccole scuole nelle zone più disagiate, formando al contempo istruttori e maestri che potessero portare avanti un imponente processo di alfabetizzazione delle aree rurali.</p><p>E così la direzione del dipartimento era passata in modo naturale a Lan Qiren.</p><p>A quel punto Sanren ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Si era ritirata anche lei, fondando la sua esclusiva Accademia tra le montagne.</p><p>Non voleva più avere niente a che fare con i Lan. Non la Compagnia, non il Centro di Formazione, non il dipartimento di Ricerca e Sviluppo.</p><p>Nulla più.</p><p> </p><p>Era rimasta in contatto con i Wei. Loro le scrivevano lettere da ogni angolo del continente anche il più remoto, e la aggiornavano sui loro progressi, le chiedevano consiglio sui nuovi progetti.</p><p>Qualche volta annunciavano gioiose novità. Come il loro bambino in arrivo.</p><p>Le avevano chiesto di fare da madrina, e lei aveva accettato felice.</p><p>Si era sentita onorata nello stringere a sé quel fagotto impertinente che attirava col suo sorriso smagliante l'attenzione di tutti.</p><p>Il sorriso di sua madre.</p><p>Il sorriso che non ha mai perso. Nemmeno adesso.</p><p>Nemmeno dopo aver perso entrambi i genitori, nemmeno dopo essere finito nel mirino di chi aveva già distrutto il lavoro dei suoi.</p><p>Nemmeno quando gli attacchi alla sua persona da mediatici sono diventati reali, a quanto pare.</p><p>Sanren guarda ancora la foto che ha davanti. Quel sorriso è ancora lì. Nonostante il volto del ragazzo sia stanco, provato.</p><p>La palandrana che indossa contribuisce a rendere tutto più oscuro. Una inquietante ombra nera.</p><p><em>Dove avrà mai preso quel cappotto?</em> Sembra il sosia di Neo...</p><p>Qualcosa di rosso come il fuoco gli danza tra i capelli. Sembra il suo nastro, ma lei lo ha perduto nel deserto tempo addietro. In quel posto sperduto dove WangJi aveva partecipato ad una gara fuori circuito Moto Gp.</p><p>Zoomma nella foto, Song Lan manda sempre foto in altissima risoluzione, sono i piccoli dettagli che possono fare la differenza.</p><p>Non ci sono dubbi, quello è il suo nastro.</p><p>
  <em>Il suo.</em>
</p><p>Nei capelli del ragazzo.</p><p>Lei lo ha perso e lui lo ha trovato.</p><p>In mezzo al nulla.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le anime si cercano. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanren si lascia cadere sullo schienale della sedia. Si sono incrociati davvero.</p><p>Forse addirittura più volte.</p><p>Aveva notato il suo volto sorridente sui cartelloni pubblicitari quel giorno. Era suo il volto della bibita energetica che sponsorizzava la gara che peraltro WangJi aveva vinto a mani basse. Ma mai avrebbe pensato che il ragazzo fosse anche lui lì di persona.</p><p>Si erano incrociati senza incontrarsi.</p><p>No, non lei e il ragazzo. Non è questo il punto.</p><p>WangJi e il ragazzo...</p><p>Si sono incrociati...</p><p>In mezzo al nulla...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le anime si inseguono.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La foto non mente. Non può mentire. E nella foto c'è anche una luce verde brillante ai suoi piedi.</p><p>Ci mette un po' prima di rendersi conto che è solamente il riflesso dei fari su un'orribile borsa da viaggio, che lui ha poggiato in terra mentre chiude la portiera dell'auto che lo ha condotto in Hotel.</p><p>Le si stringe il cuore. In quel bagaglio, piccolo e brutto, lo sa, c'è tutta la vita del ragazzo.</p><p>Lui è uno che viaggia leggero. Sempre pronto a ricominciare.</p><p>Le pare di vederlo il contenuto: un cambio di abiti, forse due. Un computer portatile probabilmente con la memoria piena. I suoi album da disegno e qualche matita colorata. Il tablet dove ha salvato tutti i suoi libri e la sua musica, e quel diario che sono anni che si porta dietro. Un diario con la copertina in cuoio su cui appuntare i <em>pensieri importanti</em>, come li chiama lui. Un'abitudine che aveva preso in accademia e che non ha mai abbandonato.</p><p>I <em>pensieri importanti</em>.</p><p>Gli <em>indizi</em>...</p><p>Coincidenze?</p><p>Passa una mano sullo schermo del laptop. Accarezza quel viso che ormai vede solo nelle foto che scatta Song Lan in giro per il mondo.</p><p><em>Vai a casa</em>, pensa, <em>è il momento</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 4.4 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L'acqua è immobile. La superficie uno specchio che riflette l'azzurro chiarissimo del cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le vesti candide del giovane maestro invece si muovono, dolcemente, come se una brezza leggera le agitasse. Danzano sull'acqua mentre lui a gambe incrociate suona la sua cetra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi sono chiusi, l'espressione solenne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'immagine è di una bellezza che toglie il fiato. Sembra una statua di purissima giada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non un capello fuori posto. Il nastro sulla fronte immacolato. Le dita agili si muovono sulle corde senza indugio alcuno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma mentre lui suona il paesaggio intorno si ghiaccia. I cristalli avanzano verso di lui senza sosta. Avvolgono tutto. Ingoiano tutto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>È Morte Bianca che avanza.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baoshan Sanren non si chiede più cosa mai vogliano dire queste visioni. Curiosamente si chiede piuttosto se sia più potente il fuoco o il ghiaccio.</p><p>Il fuoco nella sua imprevedibile dirompenza, o il ghiaccio con la sua solida forza?</p><p>Un colpo alla porta la distoglie dai suoi pensieri. Lentamente si alza, solo una persona può bussare alla sua porta a quest'ora.</p><p>-XiChen. Entra pure.-</p><p>-I trasporti sono in tumulto. Ho predisposto il rientro dello zio con il Jet della compagnia. Il team viaggia con lui, solo il mio staff personale rimane con me. Ho chiesto per noi una macchina pronta domattina alle sette.-</p><p>-Sarò pronta.-</p><p>-Sanren... non devi farlo.-</p><p>-Lo so.-</p><p>Se Lan XiChen si chiede ancora una volta come mai Sanren è così a suo agio con le stranezze del suo fratello minore, non lo dà a vedere.</p><p>Le sorride, grato. -Buonanotte Sanren. A domani.-</p><p>-Cerca di riposare, XiChen.-</p><p>-Ci proverò.-</p><p>Sanren chiude la porta alle sue spalle e prepara la sua valigia. In cima a tutto una sacca di feltro nera.</p><p>Sono settimane che se la porta dietro.</p><p>È stato l'impulso all'acquisto più strano della sua vita. All'inizio pensava di farne regalo a Lan WangJi per il suo compleanno, ma poi qualcosa glielo ha impedito. Non sembrava il momento giusto.</p><p>In più di un mese ormai, il momento giusto non è ancora arrivato.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 4.5 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em> 45 Misty Man</em></strong><em>: -Il ragazzo ha chiamato un taxi per l'aeroporto.-</em>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <em>                                            -Xiao XingChen gli è alle calcagna.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em> 12 Stardust</em></strong><em> -Volo in ritardo.</em>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <em>                                            -Resto in aeroporto. Non mi piace l'aria che si respira.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em> 38 Stardust</em></strong><em> -Cancellati tutti i voli diretti da e per Cina, Hong Kong e Taiwan.-</em>
</li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em> 56 Stardust</em></strong><em> -Unico volo disponibile domani ore 12.05 via Seul.-</em>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em> 19 Misty Man -</em></strong><em>Il ragazzo è tornato in Hotel.-</em>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <em>                                            -Non lo ha seguito nessuno.-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pic Attached</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sanren apre l'allegato. Il cappotto stile Matrix è ancora lì. C'è ancora il nastro rosso, il <em>suo</em> nastro rosso, e l'orripilante borsa verde brillante irradia fasci di luce smeraldo al riverberare del sole.</p><p>Scuote il capo. <em>Come non dare nell'occhio, eh?</em> Quel ragazzo non cambierà mai.</p><p>Un moto di nostalgia la pervade. Non lo vede di persona dal suo diploma in Accademia. Così orgoglioso della sua laurea in Visual Communication da voler aprire uno studio di progettazione grafica tutto suo.</p><p>All'inizio era stata dura per Sanren. Non voleva perdere anche lui. Il ragazzo era l'ultimo tassello di un passato da cui faticava a staccarsi, l'ultimo legame ad un vissuto che non voleva lasciare andare.</p><p>Forse per questo gli aveva messo i suoi migliori reporter d'azione alle calcagna. E da a allora il suo viso le era apparso solo attraverso le foto di Son Lang e Xiao XingChen.</p><p>Xiao XingChen era un brillante docente della sua Accademia, formatosi lì anch'egli. Un giornalista d'assalto. Quando questi aveva manifestato l'intenzione di lasciare la docenza per svolgere vero lavoro di giornalista investigativo sul campo insieme a Song Lan, il migliore fotoreporter che avessero mai conosciuto, lei aveva acconsentito purché restassero nell'area di azione del ragazzo.</p><p>Tanto se erano i guai che loro andavano cercando, li avrebbero trovati.</p><p>Il ragazzo aveva una particolare propensione per le catastrofi.</p><p>Ma lavorava sodo.</p><p>Era infaticabile e brillante. Aveva progettato le migliori campagne pubblicitarie degli ultimi tempi, fino a diventare egli stesso il volto delle aziende più note. Di bell'aspetto, sapeva muoversi, sapeva ballare e cantare. Dagli spot pubblicitari stava lentamente scalando verso una nuova carriera.</p><p>Qualcuno iniziava a chiamarlo come attore protagonista di produzioni indipendenti.</p><p>La popolarità guadagnata gli aveva concesso di acquisire un peso importante nella società civile. E quando il centro di formazione e recupero per ragazzi disagiati di Yiling era stato minacciato, aveva apertamente preso posizione.</p><p>I proprietari del suolo sul quale sorgeva il centro fondato dai suoi, volevano costruire al suo posto uno showroom per auto di lusso. Che i maggiori produttori di auto di lusso del paese fossero i Wen era naturalmente una mera coincidenza...</p><p>Il ragazzo ci aveva messo la faccia. In prima linea.</p><p>Credeva in quel centro, non solo perché lo avevano fondato i suoi genitori, ma anche perché conosceva i ragazzi che se ne occupavano. Stimava loro e il loro lavoro, e li aveva aiutati come aveva potuto. Con i suoi soldi, con il suo lavoro, con il suo tempo.</p><p>Le cose erano andate fuori controllo abbastanza in fretta.</p><p>Era partita dal nulla una campagna mediatica contro di lui, che lo accusava di voler togliere spazio alle aziende produttive del Paese a beneficio di una manciata di ragazzini senza passato e senza futuro.</p><p>Dei <em>parassiti.</em></p><p>Foto di lui insieme ad uno dei ragazzini del centro erano state pubblicate ovunque, e si iniziava a speculare su quali fossero le sue reali motivazioni</p><p>Qualcuno chiedeva a gran voce che gli fossero cancellati i contratti di pubblicità con le aziende più influenti.</p><p>Sanren stessa era scesa in campo. I suoi giornalisti, i blogger e gli influencer del suo circuito si erano impegnati a divulgare la verità laddove certa carta stampata supportava la diffamazione.</p><p>Sembravano essersi calmati, quando da virtuali, le minacce erano diventate reali. L'attacco di ieri ne era l'ennesima manifestazione.</p><p>Ma lui è ancora lì. Indomito e indomabile.</p><p>L'ombra di un sorriso si affaccia sulle sue labbra.</p><p><em>Vai a casa, ragazzo</em>. <em>Vai a casa</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-Hai detto qualcosa?-</p><p>La voce calda di Lan XiChen la riporta al presente.</p><p>-No, ero solo sovrappensiero...-</p><p>-Rilassati. Sarà un lungo viaggio. Non arriveremo prima di sera.-</p><p>Il suv è ampio e confortevole e la guida di Lan XiChen è stabile e sicura. Lei gli siede accanto, sul sedile posteriore i suoi uomini.</p><p>Sì. Sarà un lungo viaggio.</p><p>E il ragazzo sarà ancora lì...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 4.6 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fa freddo nella grotta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un guqin è esattamente al centro dello spazio pallidamente illuminato tra la roccia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'aria è immobile, surreale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il vibrato delle corde, non toccate da anima viva, invade gli spazi, li attraversa. Viaggia attraverso il tempo e lo spazio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come le onde create da un sasso lanciato in uno stagno, si propaga senza sosta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un'altra corda vibra in lontananza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>È un pianoforte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un vecchio pianoforte a coda. Il mogano lucido, i tasti bianchi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questo è un ricordo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'è un bambino. Una piccola peste dall'aria indisponente si strugge con le lezioni di piano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Improvvisamente le sue piccole mani corrono sui tasti. E un sorriso gli illumina il visino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quelle note...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suono è diverso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli strumenti sono diversi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il tempo è diverso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma la melodia...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La melodia è la stessa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arrivano in Città ai piedi della Montagna nel tardo pomeriggio.</p><p>L'atmosfera è densa.</p><p>C'è energia. Tanta.</p><p>Sono tutti qui. Lei, il ragazzo, Song Lan, Xiao XingChen e anche Lan WangJi.</p><p>Non era mai accaduto prima.</p><p>Il sole è ormai calato, ma c'è ancora tempo perché XiChen possa raggiungere il fratello minore all'incontro. È solo in tarda serata, però, che Sanren sente rientrare i fratelli.</p><p>Le stanze sono vicine e il suo orecchio è sensibile.</p><p>Qualcosa nei toni e nei movimenti che percepisce le dice che qualcosa è accaduto.</p><p>C'era da aspettarselo. L'elettricità si taglia con il coltello.</p><p>Qualcuno è in corridoio.</p><p>Incuriosita Sanren guarda dallo spioncino: é Xichen. Chiude la porta e si appoggia allo stipite. Sospira.</p><p>Sanren non lo ha mai visto così.</p><p>Le torna in mente la priva volta che lo ha incontrato.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva risposto ad una richiesta arrivata in Accademia e si era recata al quartier generale della Lan International Inc. aspettandosi un accigliato signore di mezza età al vertice della compagnia. Lan Qiren si era ritirato dal comando e, conoscendolo, non avrebbe lasciato il posto a qualcun'altro con leggerezza.</p><p>Per questo non era preparata al giovane sorridente che si era trovata davanti.</p><p>Aveva un che di familiare.</p><p>Questo l'aveva presa in contropiede.</p><p>La Lan International voleva utilizzare la sua nuova piattaforma e-learning. Lei aveva lasciato che la testasserro, che ne diventassero in qualche modo dipendenti.</p><p>Voleva che la supplicassero. Per poi declinare ogni offerta e abbandonarli al loro destino.</p><p>Come loro avevano fatto con Lan Yi.</p><p>Ma questo giovane CEO era gentile e preparato. In poche parole le aveva fatto comprendere che la mission della Compagnia era davvero indirizzata verso la rettitudine e l'onestà.</p><p>Il Network avrebbe diffuso notizie veritiere e non piegate ad alcun potere, le campagne pubblicitarie sarebbero state oneste e le produzioni voltate alla diffusione culturale e non al mero profitto.</p><p>Informazione libera. Pubblicità progresso. Cultura. Nel senso più ampio.</p><p>Sanren aveva accettato.</p><p> </p><p>Al secondo incontro, fissato per definire ruoli e competenze, il giovane Lan si era sdoppiato.</p><p>Una versione di lui più seria e più fredda si era palesata al suo fianco.</p><p>Lei quel viso lo aveva già visto.</p><p>Nell'acqua.</p><p>Nel ghiaccio.</p><p>Nella nebbia.</p><p>Portava una camicia celeste chiarissimo come l'acqua cristallina che lo forgiava nelle sue visioni</p><p>Le venne presentato come il fratello minore di Lan XiChen, appena maggiorenne. Lan WangJi.</p><p>Non si interessava della compagnia. Era un performer, era la compagnia piuttosto che si interessava a lui. Il maggiore dei Lan era il suo agente, e lei da caporedattore avrebbe dovuto seguirlo anch'ella.</p><p>Ogni riserva che aveva si era sciolta come neve al sole. Uno strano istinto di protezione verso questo giovane silenzioso si era impossessata di lei.</p><p>E così era rimasta, prendendo il posto di redattore capo a patto che le lasciassero abbastanza tempo per dirigere la sua Accademia.</p><p>Lan XiChen le aveva fatto gentilmente notare che mai la formazione poteva essere in conflitto con l'informazione.</p><p>Era rimasta e questo giovane algido e solenne si era scavato da solo la sua via per conquistare l'affetto di lei.</p><p>Per certi versi era come Lan Yi. Intelligente e capace. Indipendente e rispettoso.</p><p>E quel fuoco che gli bruciava dentro, quel fuoco che nessuno poteva vedere... Quell'ossessione che lo portava in giro per il mondo... Alla ricerca del suo pezzo mancante, della sua anima, del suo cuore...</p><p><em>Quello</em>, lei riusciva a comprenderlo.</p><p>Non sapeva bene perché, ma lo comprendeva appieno.</p><p>Cercava qualcosa.</p><p>Cercava <em>qualcuno</em>.</p><p>Aveva già visto quella dedizione. Qualche volta aveva portato distruzione, qualche volta, più raramente, felicità.</p><p>Per un attimo il viso di Song Lan si affaccia dietro le sue palpebre chiuse.</p><p>Sì. È quel tipo di determinazione.</p><p>Qualche volta paga.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 4.7 LEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ancora le fiamme. Il ragazzo avviluppato nei tentacoli incandescenti che lo trattengono senza scampo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qualcosa è diverso però.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cala sulle fiamme una calma glaciale più pericolosa di una tempesta. Trasuda potere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calma contro caos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una forma d'acqua si muove verso le fiamme. Queste sembrano temerla. Fremono, ma non lasciano il ragazzo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che guarda la forma d'acqua che si avvicina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ne è spaventato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sorride, piuttosto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come se la stesse aspettando.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le prime luci dell'alba filtrano attraverso le tende che Baoshan Sanren ha lasciato aperte.</p><p>C'è movimento nella stanza accanto.</p><p><em>I soliti Lan... </em>Niente gli impedisce di essere in piedi all'alba. Nemmeno un giorno o una notte intera di viaggio, una lunga ed estenuante cena di gala, un incontro dibattito e neppure il fuso orario.</p><p>Niente.</p><p>Ormai è sveglia anche lei, tanto vale che vada a farsi preparare un vero cappuccino giù al bar invece della brodaglia che potrebbe prepararsi da sola in camera con bollitore e caffè solubile.</p><p>Nella hall si imbatte in WangJi. Il giovane porta i segni di una notte insonne. E come al solito è di poche parole.</p><p>-Seguo le briciole, lo sai.-</p><p>È già in strada quando lei gli sussurra dietro: -Vai ragazzo. <em>Trovalo</em>.-</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Briciole.</em>
</p><p>Che strana scelta di parole.</p><p>Come se un dispettoso Pollicino gli lasciasse di proposito briciole, indizi, segni...</p><p>
  <em>Indizi.</em>
</p><p>È una scia di luce. Sanren può vederlo. Un sentiero illuminato.</p><p>
  <em>Una scia di luce.</em>
</p><p>Aspetta.</p><p>Non era il nuovo progetto al quale sta lavorando il ragazzo?</p><p><em>Trail of light</em>. O qualcosa del genere.</p><p>Dovrebbe chiedere conferma a Xiao XingChen ma ne è abbastanza sicura.</p><p>È la luce che indica la via.</p><p>Non può fare a meno di sorridere.</p><p><em>-Vai ragazzo-</em>, sussurra di nuovo, -<em>vai</em>.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>È ancora lì persa nei suoi pensieri, dopo tre cappuccini e due brioches, quando un paio di ore dopo un agitato Lan XiChen irrompe nella sala.</p><p>
  <em>Irrompe.</em>
</p><p>Molto poco Lan.</p><p>È praticamente di corsa. Il suo viso una maschera di preoccupazione.</p><p>Chiede concitato al <em>concierge</em> di preparargli l'auto e chiede dove può reperire un casco.</p><p><em>Perché è così agitato</em>, si chiede Sanren: secondo i suoi calcoli i ragazzi a quest'ora dovrebbero essersi trovati.</p><p>-Un casco signore? Una taglia media?-</p><p>XiChen ha chiesto un <em>casco.</em></p><p>Ma certo!</p><p>Il casco...</p><p>Come ha fatto a non pensarci prima?</p><p>Cerca di calmare XiChen come può e poi gli intima: -Resta qui.-</p><p>Vola, per quanto le sue vecchie gambe le consentano, di sopra, in camera.</p><p>Il pc aperto sulla scrivania mostra decine di notifiche, forse di Xiao XingCheng ma adesso non è il momento. O meglio è proprio il momento, ma deve trovare il casco, prima.</p><p>Scava nella sua borsa.</p><p>
  <em>Accidenti dove è finito?</em>
</p><p>Tira fuori il sacco di feltro nero. Eccolo.</p><p>Nella sacca c'è un casco luccicante nuovo di zecca. Nero lucido, due strisce rosse ai lati che sì sembrano proprio due lingue di fuoco. Appropriato.</p><p><em>-È arrivato il momento-</em>, gli sussurra.</p><p>Stringe le stringhe della sacca e si precipita giù dalle scale da un Lan XiChen in trepidante attesa.</p><p>-Come fai ad avere...-</p><p>-Oh, è il regalo di compleanno di WangJi.-</p><p>Un'impercettibile alzata di sopracciglio di XiChen lascia trapelare quel fondo di incredulità che provano entrambi. Forse pensano tutti e due la stessa cosa: <em>il compleanno di WangJi è passato da più di un mese...</em></p><p>Ma lui è di fretta e scappa via riconoscente e sollevato.</p><p>-Grazie Sanren.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baoshan Sanren rimane a fissare la porta di vetro dietro la quale è scomparso il giovane Lan.</p><p>Nel vetro c'è riflessa un'immagine.</p><p>Non è reale, ormai lo sa. Cerca di mettere a fuoco la visione</p><p>
  <em>Acqua e fuoco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Insieme</em>
</p><p>Si scontrano, no, si <em>fondono</em>.</p><p>Insieme.</p><p>In qualche modo si completano.</p><p>Acqua e fuoco.</p><p>Insieme.</p><p>Forti.</p><p>Potenti.</p><p>Inseparabili e indistruttibili.</p><p>Un pensiero la coglie all'improvviso: <em>Il mio tempo qui è finito</em>.</p><p>Chiude gli occhi. Dietro le palpebre chiuse una sorridente Lan Yi le ripete: <em>Il tuo tempo qui è finito. Torna da me. Torna a casa.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sanren risale nella sua stanza.</p><p>Deve scrivere la lettera di dimissioni e sistemare le sue cose. Le notifiche sono ancora lì.</p><p>È Song Lan.</p><p>In allegato ci sono diciassette foto.</p><p>               L'aeroporto. Deserto.</p><p>               Il ragazzo sulle scale mobili.</p><p>               Un'ombra nera con una lingua di fuoco che gli sbuca tra i capelli.</p><p>               WangJi ai controlli di sicurezza.</p><p>               WangJi evidentemente nervoso. Sembra cercare qualcosa con lo sguardo.</p><p>               Il ragazzo che cammina attraverso l'aera di attesa.</p><p>               Il ragazzo in piedi fermo al centro dell'area C.</p><p>               Il ragazzo al piano. Una luce verde brillante ai suoi piedi.</p><p>               WangJi che cammina nella galleria del duty free.</p><p>               WangJi alle spalle del ragazzo al piano. Una luce verde ai suoi piedi.</p><p>               I loro riflessi nel vetro dell'area vip.</p><p>               Entrambi in piedi, vicini.</p><p>               Il ragazzo con una mano sul polso di Lan WangJi.</p><p>               Due ufficiali di sicurezza che corrono verso l'accesso.</p><p>               La luce dell'allarme che tinge tutto di arancione.</p><p>               I ragazzi scortati all'esterno dagli agenti.</p><p> </p><p>Con l'ultima foto c'è una nota a firma di Xiao XingCheng; -È arrivato il momento, che dici?-</p><p>Mostra il ragazzo e Lan WangJi mano nella mano. Gli occhi incatenati e un sorriso aperto sulle labbra. Quello del ragazzo più brillante, quello di WangJi più contenuto. Ma entrambi sfavillanti nella luce di metà mattino.</p><p>Davanti a loro uno sconcertato Lan XiChen nell'atto di porgere loro il casco di Sanren.</p><p>Ancora una volta lei si trovava ad accarezzare lo schermo del pc.</p><p>
  <em>Tornate a Gusu, ragazzi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Insieme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andate a casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>È il momento.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fin...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Appendice A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cronache di Città ai piedi della Montagna.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Falso allarme all'Aeroporto di Città ai piedi della Montagna, dove un bagaglio lasciato incustodito nell'area di attesa ha fatto scattare l'allarme sicurezza antiterrorismo.</p><p>Gli artificieri chiamati a disinnescare un orripilante borsone verde smeraldo, si sono visti approcciare pacificamente da due ragazzi poco più che ventenni, che hanno candidamente ammesso che il borsone era il loro e che non si erano accorti del trambusto. (Probabilmente troppo presi l'uno della'altro, -n.d.a.).</p><p>Il reporter d'assalto Xiao XingCheng era sul posto per un servizio sui disordini dei trasporti degli ultimi giorni, e ha garantito per i ragazzi che sono stati scortati fuori dalle forze dell'ordine.</p><p>I due ragazzi se la sono cavata con una ramanzina e l'invito a buttare via il borsone, troppo brutto per due ragazzi belli e solari come loro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Appendice B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.17    Old Twin Jade                 </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sanren! Dove sei?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                           Non accetterò le tue dimissioni.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                           Mi hai sentito?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.19    Baoshan Sanren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>             È un messaggio di testo XiChen, come potrei sentirti?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.19</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Old Twin Jade</strong>                 Non fare la finta tonta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.22</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Baoshan Sanren</strong>             Non ci penso nemmeno.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.22</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Old Twin Jade</strong>                 Sanren... Quel ragazzo...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.22</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Baoshan Sanren</strong>             Sì?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.22</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Old Twin Jade</strong>                 Lo conosci bene, non è vero?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.25</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Baoshan Sanren</strong>             Sì.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.25</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Old Twin Jade</strong>                 È lui la vittima di quel clamoroso caso di cyberbullismo, non è così?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.25</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Baoshan Sanren</strong>             Sì.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.26</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Old Twin Jade</strong>                 Era a proposito del Centro di Yiling, vero?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.28</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Baoshan Sanren</strong>             XiChen, perché me lo domandi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.28</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Old Twin Jade</strong>                 Ti voglio alla tua scrivania lunedì mattina.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                           Ci occuperemo dei ragazzi del Centro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                           E prenderemo posizione contro i Wen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>15.33</em>
  </strong>
  <em>    <strong>Baoshan Sanren             </strong>Sarò lì.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Potrebbe non essere proprio la fine, dopotutto ... 😉</p><p>Grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui, è stata lunga...</p><p>Grazie a Maggie (@CloudGusu) perché c'era lei con me al telefono mentre cercavamo di dare un senso alle notizie di cui si riempiva il web. Senza di lei non sarei qui a raccontare questa storia.<br/>E grazie a Jules (@Yakkorat) per aver acconsentito ad editare interi capitoli della versione originale.</p><p>Sono su twitter, se volete urlarmi contro... 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>